When I was New
by JesssMellark
Summary: Life in highschool is always tough but good. You always make friends and enemies. You always have your ups and downs... Especially when you're new. Told with changing POVS. No Hunger Games, just school. How will Katniss cope? Discontinued. I might come back to this story but for now it's being put on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! this is my first fanfic! hope you like it and there will be more chapters, lots hopefully! please review and tell me what you think xx thanks. **

I stop outside the school gates, staring up at the welcome sign when my mind drifts off._ Come on Katniss, it's not that bad. Do it for Prim. _I had dropped her off at the primary school already, she was really excited this morning. All dressed up for the first day at our new school, and then there's me. Unable to move outside the school gates, looking lost I should think.

I take a step forward, then another and into the school grounds. I look around to see hundreds of pupils hudled around in their groups, talking. Same are tall and strong looking while others stand around hugging their books tightly to their chests. I walk down to the reception before anybody notices me, to collect my timetable and a couple of forms. Being the new girl sucks. Back in District 11, the new kids were always the ones that were picked on. I'm hoping things are different her in 12. We moved here because mother got herself a new job, a nurse at the District 12 hospital. Prim loves it here, but I'm still in the process of getting to that.

While I'm walking, I look around some more, pupils are still all over the place, this school is bigger than I thought. People are starting to point me out so when I reach the door I quickly close it behind me and breath out a sigh of relief. I turn around and am welcomed by a bubbly lady dressed in a bright pink dress and purple shoes. Her wig wobbles about a bit as she turns her skinny looking face towards me.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" she asks. Her voice is squeaky as a mouse.

"Hi, I'm a new pupil here and I came to pick up my timetable?" I say in a wobbly voice.

"Ah, yes. I thought I didn't recognise you. Welcome to Saint Hope's High school!" She exclaims. "Now here's your timetable, locker key, a map of the school and here are a couple of forms for you to sign." She hands me my stuff and a pen and I sign two sheets of paper.

"So what's your name?" She asks.

"Katniss Everdeen" I reply with more confidence as I hand the signed sheets back.

"Right, the end of the school day is at three thirty five and I'm guessing you already know it starts at nine. So at the end of the school day, come back here and I'll give you more information about the way things work around here." She smiles at me, and I choke out a quick "Thank you" and head out of the door.

I stand outside the reception and look at the time on my phone. It's eight forty five, fifteen minutes to wait out here without a clue of what I'm doing until classes start. Great. When I look up I see a small blond haired girl making her way towards me. She reaches me and smiles.

"Hi there, my name's Madge, Madge Undersee. Are you new here?" I shake here hand giving her a half-hearted smile. I nod.

"Um… yeah, I'm new." She gives me an expectant look.

"Oh sorry, I'm Katniss Everdeen." God why did I have to be so awkward? _Make an effort Katniss_, I tell myself. Here smile widens.

"Oh well, I'll help you round the school if you like, and maybe we can be friends?" I give her a real smile now, but not too big. No one really made an effort to talk to me back in 11. I overheard a group of friends saying I was intimidating once. The thought of having a friend makes me smile some more.

"Eh, yeah sure, why not? But I have to warn you, I'm not the girly girl, BFF type…" This makes her laugh.

"Oh that's fine! Here, show me your timetable and give me your locker key, I'll be your very own 'Private Guide'!" She giggles and leads me into the main school building. She opens my locker which is on the first floor. I stuff my bag and hoodie inside and she shuts it. She checks my timetable, then her own. She smiles.

"Hey we have ALL the same classes today, oh wait no. We have nearly all the same classes apart from 5th class." I sigh, great. Well I guess it's better than having all my classes without her.

The bell goes and Madge leads me to our first class. Biology. I take a deep breath and walk into the classroom. Madge gets a seat near the back and I follow taking the seat next to her.

_Here we go…_

**Please review, it would make my day! Next chapter coming up soon (hopefully tomorrow)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 enjoy, please read and review, ope you like it!**

Katniss Pov

The pupils gradually fill up the classroom. I just stare down at my desk, too scared to look up.

"Good morning class!" Says my new teacher. I still have no clue what her name is when Madge sticks her hand up. What is she doing?

"Yes Madge?" Says the teacher.

"Mrs Maree, we have a new pupil in the class…" I look up and stare at Madge, my eyes wide.

Everyone turns around and stares at me. Oh god I can feel my face heating up, did she just say that?

Peeta Pov

I look at the new girl, she was beautiful. I noticed her when I walked into the classroom but I just thought it was someone I hadn't recognised. Her cheeks go red as she sees everyone staring at her.

"Oh yes, so we do" says Mrs Maree. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, tell us who you are." The girl stands up reluctantly and begins to talk. He voice is sweet and melodic but has a hint of nervousness in it.

"Umm, I'm Katniss Everdeen and I'm from District 11." She sits back down and looks back down at her desk as she was before.

"Good, well I wish you the best at this school Katniss and hope you settle in okay." Says Mrs Maree, she turns to the class and proceeds with the lesson. I turn around to my friend, Finnick, who is sitting next to me. He looks at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask confused. All he does is she his head and goes back to listening to the teacher. The lesson is long and somehow, I can't concentrate on what the teacher is saying. My mind keeps drifting off to Katniss. Her long brown hair braided back, the way she blushed earlier, her sparkling grey eyes, if that's what they look like from afar , they must be breathtaking up close… _no stop thinking like that Peet_, I tell myself. I'm snapped back to reality when the bell sounds for second class. I get up quickly and go to the maths department. This is going to be a long day.

Madge Pov

This is so exciting, Katniss is getting used to me and she's started talking voluntarily now, but I don't think she was very happy about me telling Mrs Maree she was new so after that, I didn't tell any other teachers, they were left to figure it out themselves.

It's 2 minutes till lunch time now, wow this day's gone quickly! I've noticed a few boys looking at her, it was hard not to mention it but I managed. The bell goes and I lead Katniss to the lunch hall.

"How are you liking the school then?" I ask.

"Madge, you've asked me that like 10 times now, it's still the same answer – it's okay!" she replies laughing. I laugh along with her.

"Well, I'm sorry!" I say pulling a face. She laughs again.

"Right let's get lunch, I'm starving! I've got loads to tell you. Oh, and you can meet my other friends!" She nods and we get our lunch.

We head to my usual table and are welcomed by Delly and Foxface. As soon as Delly sees us she smiles and gives us a wave, Foxface does the same.

"Hey guys! This is Katniss, she's from District 11. I said she could sit with us."

Foxface and Delly hold out their hands, Katniss takes and shakes them.

"Hi, I'm Delly. Welcome to the school." Katniss smiles.

"Hi, I'm Angie but call me Foxface, everybody does. But don't ask why 'cause I don't know!" We all laugh.

We sit down and start chatting until the hall goes silent. _Here they come_, I think.

Katniss Pov

The whole hall goes quiet when I notice the door opening. Everybody else seems to be looking at the same place as I am too. 8 people one by one enter the hall.

"Who are they?" I ask.

Delly is the one who replies. "They are the Careers, the Victors, the P. (Pretty and Populars), whatever you want to call them. Basically they are the most popular people in the school."

I look back to the 8 people, 4 girls and 4 boys. I can straight away understand why they are popular. Confident, good looking and don't give a care about what other people say about them. I could've guessed they were popular by myself. Judging by seeing the people who follow them about and whisper about them earlier, it was clear.

They all take a seat at the round table right in the middle of the hall. Then the rest of the pupils start talking again. Foxface is the person who gets me out of my daze.

"You see the blond one caked in make up there? Yeah well, that's Glimmer, the biggest slut in the school. In fact she only got in their group because she went out with Peeta, I don't see why she still sits there though, they broke up 3 months ago." I nod. Delly continues for Foxface.

"Peeta's the one who is sitting next to Glimmer. OMG! Why is Glimmer sprawled all over him like that?"

I look at Peeta and Glimmer. Glimmer is all over Peeta, while he just sits there looking uncomfortable and awkward. I laugh.

"Anyway, yeah that's Peeta. He's actually quite nice, he's my neighbour and from the little amount of conversations we've had, he's really funny!"

We all laugh at her comment.

"Oh!" Says Madge teasingly. "Is Delly falling for her neighbour?"

We laugh some more and a few people around us turn around and stare for a second.

"No, I have a crush on someone else for your information."

With that we move onto the next people. Madge speaks this time.

"Next to Peeta it's Annie and Finnick. Not a pretty sight right now as they are snogging each other's faces off!" I smile and nod. She continues. "Next to Finnick it's Johanna."

Delly cuts through. "You have to be carefull with her, she's vicious!"

Just as Delly says that we hear Johanna shouting for Annie and Finnick to stop but they pay no attention, they keep snogging. Then she starts hitting them, that's when they stop.

"THANK YOU!" She screams.

I turn back to Delly.

"Yeah so as you can see, not the friendliest!" We all laugh. Foxface starts again.

"Next up, Cato and Clove. Well they're basically 2 people who are going out but fight, and by that I mean a LOT!" Madge steps in.

"And then theres Marvel. He's quite nice." She leans in and whispers in my ear. "He's the one Delly fancies." She giggles and I smile.

"So yeah, they're the popular guys, they 'Rule the school' as I have heard people say."

Just then I look back at their table, they all look at me and start whispering. Then they all laugh. Glimmer gives me a death glare and I turn back to my table. _What?_ I think.

**Chapter 3 coming soon, REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaargh, i'm sorry i haven't updated sooner :( but hey, i'm on holiday now (woop woop!) :D I'll have more time to write and stuff so yeah, please review and give me ideas! i've already got some but it's always nice to hear what other people think :) thanks to the people who have already reviewed, love y'all!**

**Jess x**

Clove POV

I replay what happened at lunch through my mind as I get changed for gym class.

"Hey Peet, we get it you like the new girl now stop staring at her!" said Finnick. Peeta looks up.

"What the hell Finnick. I do not, shut up."

"Getting a bit defensive are we?" says Johanna teasingly.

"No course not. I don't, just...no. I don't like her. How could I? She hasn't even been here for a full day yet. How can you guys be so thick?" Peeta replies defensively.

"You tell us, my man. You tell us!" Says Cato.

"I don't know if you noticed but in biology when she introduced herself your eyes were practically popping out of their sockets! And when she finished talking and sat back down, you let out this really long breath. Hah! I swear it was so hard not to laugh..." Says Finnick. We all burst out laughing. Peeta's cheeks turned bright red which only made us laugh harder. In the corner of my eye, I see Glimmer staring at Katniss. Wow. If looks could kill.

"Are you SERIOUS? Damn, I wish I'd been there!" I say.

"You know, you could do way better Peeta. She isn't even pretty, I mean wh-" Glimmer is interrupted by Johanna.

"Shut up Blondie. No one cares what you think. The boy's in love, let him be. He never loved you and never will. Why are you even sitting with us? FUC-"

"Johanna! Shut up." Peeta exclaims. Glimmer is on the verge of tears and before anyone can say anymore she runs out of the school hall.

"Serves her right. Stuck up slag." Johanna mutters.

"Jo, control yourself next time. Too far." Says Marvel.

"Why? She deserves to know the truth."

"Yeah, but you know what she's like." I say. Then the bell goes, we all head to our next class. Marvel, Annie, Peeta, Johanna and I go over to the gym building and get changed.

Katniss POV

The bell goes once again summoning me to my next class. Crap, I think as I remember Madge isn't in my next class. I turn to Delly, Madge and Foxface.

"Hey guys?" I start.

"Yeah?" They all reply in unison.

"What classes do you all have next?" I ask.

"Umm, computing." Says Delly.

"Craft and Design." Says Foxface.

"Madge?" I ask.

"Lets see, I think I have a free period next. What about you?" Says Madge. I check my timetable.

"Sports."

"Hey, I'll take you there!" Madge says with a smile. With that we take our separate ways, Madge leading me to the sports building.

"This is as far as I can take you, pupils who don't have sports aren't allowed in. The teachers in the sports department aren't the friendliest so I suggest you introduce yourself to them before you get changed." Says Madge.

I nod and wave her goodbye. She smiles and walks away. I turn around and go into the building. I head for the changing rooms when someone stops me.

"Excuse me, who are you exactly?" An oldish man with blond hair asks me.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm new, today's my first day" I reply.

"Okay. Well I'm Mr Abernathy, eh, welcome. Go get changed now."

I walk into the changing rooms and find a corner to get changed in. I put my bag down and look around. Great. Glimmer's here along with her band of followers. Luckily they don't notice me. Something tells me I should keep as far away as possible from her after the way she stared at me at lunch. Then someone taps me on the shoulder. I look at the person. Oh god. It's one of the populars.

"Hey there, I'm Annie Cresta. You're Katniss, right?" I nod.

" I noticed who you were sitting with at lunch and none of them are in this class so I thought I could keep you company!" She smiles. I smile back and nod.

We get changed quickly then head out of the changing rooms chatting. Annie seems nice. She's quite like Madge in a way, though they look totally different they have a similar personality. Annie has copper coloured hair and green eyes. She said she was from District 4 and she moved here 3 years ago. Our conversation ends when Mr Abernathy starts talking.

"Right. I'm going to split you all into threes. Boys will be mixed with girls and we will be doing three people relay races."

Sounds okay. I'm quite good at sports, well I was back in 11 anyway. Mr Abernathy starts reading the groups out.

"Marvel, Clove and Sylvia you are group number 1. Group 2 is Annie, Robyn and Chris..." he goes on until I hear my name.  
"And lastly group 8 is Katniss, Johanna and Peeta. Everyone please go down to the running field and get into your groups."

Johanna POV

Well, getting put with the new girl will be interesting, at least I have Peeta. I'll finally get to see what she's made of. I hope she knows I don't take loosing to well.

While we walk down to the field, I notice that Annie is talking to her. By the expression on her face she likes Katniss. We get to the field and get into our groups. Peeta shakes hands with Katniss introducing himself. He has a big smile on his face, who would've thought he would fall for a girl that quickly! But anyway after Glimmer I'm making sure I approve of his next girlfriend first. I don't shake hands with Katniss. She doesn't seem bothered at all.

"Right, what order are we going in?" I ask.

"Well you're the fastest Jo, so you go last. How fast are you Katniss?" Asks Peeta.

"Well I'm ok at running I suppose." She says back.

"Right well you can go first then. I'll go second." Says Peeta.

Katniss takes the baton and we all get into our positions in our lanes. Were on the 8th lane, great, that lanes is the longest one to run in. Mr Abernathy goes through the rules. The first runner goes, passes the baton to the second then the second runner passes it to the third and then the third finishes. No dropping the baton or else your team is disqualified.

"Ready! Steady!" Mr Abernathy then blows the whistle and all the first runners start sprinting. To my surprise Katniss is in first place. Infact she's really fast! I see all the other second and third runners stare at her shocked. Hah I'm starting to like the new girl!

Katniss hand the baton to Peeta and he starts running. He's also a very fast runner. I don't have time to watch anymore so I get ready to run. Peeta gets to me in no time and passes the baton. I sprint as fast as I can although I know we've already won. I pass the finish line and look back. The person closest to me was at least 10 meters away.

Katniss and Peeta come to meet me at the finish line.

"Wow Katniss you're a really fast runner!" exclaims Peeta.

"I have to agree with him, good job Everdeen." I say. She smiles a bit.

"Thanks" By that time everyone is finished. They all look at us in aw, but stare at Katniss especially.

"The winners of today are team 8, well done! Now you will stay in those groups for all activities until the end of term. Now go and get changed." We all start walking back up to the changing rooms when Mr Abernathy call out.

"Could Katniss please come and see me at the end of class."

"Ok" She calls back and keeps walking. Annie catches up to her and they start talking again. Peeta then comes up to me.

"She's really fast!" he says.

"Yeah, I noticed! Hm she seems alright but I've still got to get to know her before I make my decision." I say back. Peeta laughs.

"I'm guessing you like her better than glimmer then?" he asks.

"Of course, duh!" I reply.

We reach the changing rooms and head out to next class. Shit! Maths. Why have maths last period? I get my books. With that I go to class.

**Hope that was ok, remember to review by pressing that pretty little button down there! More chapters coming sooooooon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 (yaaay!) hope you like it. Open for other people's idea and tell me what you think! REVIEW! Thanks again to the people who have reviewed. :) Love y'all, **  
**Jess x**

Katniss POV

We get changed just as fast as we did before but this time Annie kept going on about how fast I was. She keeps going on until we go out of the changing rooms.

"I need to go and see Mr Abernathy." I say interrupting her. She's really nice and all but to me she talks too much.

"Oh. Okay, well it was really nice talking to you, what class have you got next?" she asks me. I check my timetable.

"Um, I have a free period. You?"

"I have Geography I think. Urgh I hate it so much! Anyway, I'll see you around." We wave each other goodbye and I then go up to Mr Abernathy. He's sitting down at his desk in his little office at the end of the sports hall. I nock at the door.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" I say.

"Ah yes Katniss, I just wanted to ask you a few things what class do you have next?" He asks.

"I have a free period." I reply.

"Ok good I don't have to write you a late note. I'm just going to ask everything at once, ok? Anyway, did you take part in any activities before you came here? What's your best sport? And would you be interested in joining any school teams, for example football, running or something?" My brain takes a while to register everything he just asked and I reply truthfully.

"Well I was in the running team back in 11 and I did a little bit of rugby, I guess I'm ok at it. I do archery as well but not many schools class that as a sport unfortunately. I suppose I wouldn't mind being on one of the schools teams." He smiles at me.

"Great! Well this school has a couple of archery competitions every year but hardly anyone joins up for them. I'm sure the running team would love to take you on, rugby as well for a matter of fact, so yeah. You decide if you want to join and let me know." He says cheerfully.

"Can I think about it? It's just, this being my first day and all I've got loads of things to sort out…"

"Yeah, take as long as you want sweetheart!"

"Thanks sir." I smile and walk out of the building. I shudder a bit as I realise he just called me sweetheart. I go to my locker and dump my sport clothes inside._ Free period, what to do, _I thought. I grab an apple out of my bag, Prim always made sure I had enough fruit and veg everyday. This thought brings a smile to my lips. I walk out and sit in the shade of a tree while eating my apple. I look around there are a few pupils around and it's a really sunny day. _Perfect_, I thought. Just then I see someone coming to sit down next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Finnick Odair. He was really good looking and seemed friendly but not really my type. He's with Annie anyway. I wonder why the populars keep talking to me, didn't Delly say they were the rulers of the school? He begins to talk.

"Hey Katniss! You got a free period as well then or are you being a rebel and skipping class?" he jokes. I laugh and look at him. He has the same hair colour as Annie but his eyes are a lighter shade of green.

"Ye I've got a free period but I'm guessing you're…. skipping class?" I tease. He puts on a fake shocked expression.

"I would never! Nah I've got a free period too. Anyway you looked a bit lonely and I thought I needed to get to know you a bit more, you are the new girl after all! And just so you know, no I will not go out with you. I know I'm super beautiful and all but I'm way out of your league." He says. We both laugh.

"So ye, did you know you live like two doors away from me? I'm not being a stalker or anything but I saw the moving van and you and your family, just so you know. If you need anything just come round!" he says.

"Really?" I say "How did you know it was me and not another new person?" I joke.

"Because it's not that often a new person comes to 12 you know!" he replies. We keep going on like this until the bell goes. We both stand up still talking and laughing. Finnick's a really nice guy actually. The populars are better than people think.

"So yeah, if you need anything come and find me, I'll help okay?" he says

"Yup, thanks for keeping 'the new girl' company!" I joke.

"Ah, no problem. Anytime. I'll look out for you!" We both laugh and head to our lockers. Madge creeps up behind me and stands next to me.

"So I see you're friends with Finnick then?" she says.

"Ye Finnick's really nice, where were you? I thought you had a free period with me" I say.

"I did, I just saw you with him and thought it would be awkward if I went over." She replies.

"Nah he was just keeping me company. Anyway, can you come with me to the reception?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." I get the rest of my things out of my locker and we go down to the reception. The same lady as before hands me leaflets and more sheets of paper. I find out that her name is Effie Trinket. She asks me how my day was and I just say it was great and to be honest, it had been great. I say goodbye to Madge and we go off in separate directions. She's the mayor's daughter so she lives in a completely different block from me. My house isn't very big. We're not the rich type of people, we're the type who have not loads but not too little money.

As i get closer to my new home, I look at the house two doors down. The top right window is open and I can see Annie and Finnick talking. Finnick sees me too and shouts.

"Hey Katniss!" He waves. " I was telling the truth you know!" I laugh and shout back.

"Whatever Finnick! Hey Annie!" I wave at her and she waves back. Then I enter my house.

"I'm home!" I yell. Prim sprint towards me and hugs me tightly. I hug her back just as tightly. I'm guessing she had a good day by the looks of it.

"Hey there, how are you my little sweety pie, sugar dumpling baby sister!" I tease. At times we try to call eachother the cheesiest names possible trying to embarrass the other .

"I'm fine thanks my lovely dear sweetheart!" We both laugh.

"So how was your first day Prim? Make any new friends?" I ask getting back to the point.

"My day was brilliant Kat. Everyone was so nice and i made loads of friends, my best friends though are called Rue, Mags and Rory, they're the best! How was your day?" She says.

"My day was good too, most people were nice" I reply thinking back to how that girl Glimmer stared at me.

"Great! I love it here!" she exclaims and rushes off to her room. Mother then comes into the hall where I am still standing and asks me about my day, I reply with the same answer i gave Prim.

"Oh before I forget, could you go down to the bakery and pick up a few things for me dear?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go and get changed first though." I go and get changed into grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt and then mother hands me a list of what she wants me to go and get.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." I shout out to my mother. I close the door behind me and walk down to the backery.

Peeta POV

Baking and icing cakes. Thats what I do to help out at our bakery. I do it every week days after school for 2 hours and 3 hours on Sundays. I love it though. It's relaxing in a way, clears your head. Right now I'm working on the icing of a cake. The cake is white and has marzipan primroses at the top. I'm in the middle of making the second primrose when the bell signalling a customer entering the bakery sounds. None of my brothers are around and my father isn't here either to assist so I do it myself. I go to the front of the bakery.

"Hello, how can I hepl you..." - trail off as I look up. Standing at the other side of the counter is Katniss Everdeen.

"H-hi Katniss." I blurt out. She smiles.

"Hey. I never knew you worked here!"

"Yeah, I do! My family owns the bakery."I say.

"Cool!"She hands me a list. "Anyway, my mother wants me to get all those things, I don't know what they are though so i trust you to!" I laugh and she laughs too. I look at the list and go and get what she wants.

"Right one minute I'll just go and get your stuff." I come back a minute later with a bag of pastries and hand them over. She hands me money and I give her back her spare change.

"Thanks Peeta, see you around!"She says.

"Yeah, no probs. See you around" I wave and she smiles and walks out. _God she is so amazing!_ I think. I laugh at myself. _Come on man, get real. You're never going to get her,_ I tell myself.

**Hope that was ok, review please, tell me what you think. Go on... You know you want to ;) Next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I had to change a couple of things in this chapter cause I had made a BIG mistake :o but ye I had to delete and re-post this chapter... sorry :) Thanks for following the story so far, I'm glad you all like it! There are LOTS more chapters to come do not worry :) I'm still asking for everybody to review if they can and tell me what you think and give suggestions...pleeeeease? I really appreciate the people who already have. cheers! love y'all,**  
**Jess x**

Katniss POV

As soon as i got home i went up to my room and got ready for bed. I was nackered! I check my phone as I do every night before i go to bed and notice I have 1 new message. It's from Madge. We had exchanged numbers at break time at school. Finnick gave me his number as well since, I quote, 'we're neighbours and shit'. I read the text.

_Hey Kat! Jts hope u enjoyd ur 1st day! Thers anothr person i want u 2 meet 2moz long story bout why they wernt there 2day! Lets meet outside the schl gates in morning. Ly loads _  
_M xxxxxxxx_

I laugh at her message. Really? Was it that hard to write properly? But still I reply.

_Wow Madge, maybe you should go get yourself a dictionary! Write properly please :) and ye I did enjoy it! Thats fine I'll meet you there and tell me tomorrow. X _  
_K_

I press send and moments later my phone beeps once more. Madge again.

_ Well i'm sorry madam! ok i'll write properly but not doing every single capital thats too much :P great see you. Xxxxx _  
_M_

I laugh but don't bother replying, there's nothing left to say afterall. I put my phone down next to my bed and as soon as my head hits my pillow i'm asleep.

I'm woken up from a dreamless sleep by Prim. This is probably the only time she gets on my nerves. I am not a morning person.

"Come on Katniss get up, we have school." She yells.

"Okay okay, I'm up. I'll be down in a sec." I shout back. My phone beeps. 'New message from Finnick.

_Hey loser! Fancy walking to school with me today? F_

_ I reply quickly and get up. Sure darling Finnie. When you leaving? _  
_K_

_ Shut up. 45 mins. See you loser. F_

I look at my clock. 7:50. I get ready and head out. Before I close the door I shout bye to mother and see that Finnick is just leaving as well. We both walk towards each other and start talking as we walk to school.

Magde POV

I stand on front of the school gates with Gale as we wait for Katniss. I see her in the distance walking to school with Finnick. Why does Finnick keep hanging out with her? I mean, he's one of the paps. They don't care about anyone else. I see Katniss waving goodbye to Finnick and come towards me. As soon as she sees Gale she locks eyes with him. They both start smiling. Katniss reaches us.

"Hey Kat! Meet Ga-" I'm interrupted by Gale.

"Hey Catnip! Fancy seeing you here!" They hug.

"Gale! I didn't know you went to this school. I didn't see you yesterday..." she says and looks at me.

"He was away at a Rugby match." I say. She nods. We start talking, Katniss and Gale mostly catching up on how they've been but still including me so I'm not left out. Well, turns out they already knew each other somehow. Apparently before Gale moved from District 11 he and Katniss were best friends. Ten minutes later Delly and Foxface get to school. While we're talking, out of the corner of my eye I see a few of the paps looking at us. The bell goes and we go to class. The first 3 periods I have with Katniss but then after that, we have differnt classes. _She'll be fine_, I think.

Glimmer POV

"Peeta, why aren't you listening? Ever since yesterday it's like you're ignoring me." I say.

"Huh? Uh yeah. Sorry. I don't know why. Eh." He trails off. Bitch. It's her fault, I just know it. I'll just get my girls onto her, that'll do the job. As I sit in History I start planning what to do to get Katniss away from my boy. The bell goes. I stand up and take Peeta's hand. Maths next. I drag him to my locker to get my books and head to class. As we are walking I spot Katniss, but so does Peeta. Peeta smiles at her and she smiles back._ Slut,_I think. To stop them from looking at each other I pull Peeta into a hug and start kissing him. He tries to pull away but is unsuccessful. after a couple off minutes Katniss reaches the class and enters with a blank expression.

"Hah!" I exclaim when I let Peeta go. He looks at me.

"What the hell Glimmer!" He storms off. Well at least Katniss got the message. Peeta isn't going anywhere.

Peeta POV

Why did Glimmer just do that? She didn't need to do that because I'm not her boyfriend anymore. We were over three months ago. To make things worse it was on front of Katniss. I walk into the class room and sit next to Finnick making sure Glimmer isn't following me to the back. Just as Ms Octavia comes in Finnick nudges my arm and passes me a note.

_Whats up?_

His note makes me smile. Was it that obvious I was annoyed? All I write back is one word and he understands.

_Glimmer_

He shakes his head and smiles. He passes me the note again and I see he has added to it.

_It's clear you don't have any feelings for her anymore...try it with Katniss? :) Maybe she'll get the message.  
_

I sigh.

_Nah it's obv she'll say no. I've never really talked to her_

He takes the note back and smiles but doesn't write anything else. For then next half hour I try concentrating but always find myself looking over to Katniss, even if it is just the back of her head she's still beautiful.

Katniss POV

I am not falling for the baker's son. I can't be. He's a popular, he used to out with Glimmer, he's way out of my league. There are so many reasons why I should not fall for him. Anyway I've only ever talked to him, like, twice. Even they weren't proper conversations. So why did seeing Glimmer kiss him like that bother me? No it didn't bother me at all. I'm just being paranoid. _Concentrate on what the teacher is saying,_ I think. But still that thought calls out at the back of my mind the whole lesson. The bell goes and I rush out of the classroom without waiting for Madge and go to my English class. I go into the classroom and sit down at a seat next to a window overlooking a forest. I look outside the window and remember all the times my dad took me out berry picking when I was little. _There must be millions of berries and animals in there,_ I think. I'm snapped out of my train of thought when I see someone has taken the seat next to me.

" Hey, are you new?" The boy asks.

"Um yeah, hi. I'm Katniss." I say.

"Hi Katniss I'm Thresh. Hope you don't mind me sitting here..." He says.

"Oh no, it's okay." I say.

We keep making small talk the whole of English until the bell rings. I stand up and make my way to the door.

"See you around Kat!" Thresh yells. I smile.

"Bye Thresh!" He smiles, waves goodbye and walks away.

It's break time. Gale and I agreed we'd meet at the big Oak tree at the side of the school to catch up once again but this time without Madge. I start walking to the side of the school building, I can't see any pupils because of all the rose bushes surrounding me but I keep walking. I've still got to turn the corner when I hear a noise behind me. Before I have time to turn round two people grab me and pin me to the wall. I take in the person who is standing before me. She twirls her blond hair between her fingers and glare at me with a suspicious smile.

"Hello Katniss lets have a little chat." She then punches me in the stomach hard with all her strength and I yelp.

**Ooooh cliffhanger! I will update tomorrow hopefully. Please review :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Hope you like it folks! I have bad news... I'm going to France for 2 weeks (holiday) so unless I figure out a way to post chapters there'll be no updating for a while, but hey I swear (Cross my heart) I will keep writing :) That means when I get home there'll be loooooads of chapters up! yaay! But yeah, I'll figure something out. I will try and update tomorrow as I'm leaving on Wednesday. Keep reviewing though and tell me what you think. Thanks again to the people who have already reviewed. Love y'all,  
Jess x**

Katniss POV

"You better keep away from MY boy or else bad things will happen to you, you understand? You little whore" She punches me again in the stomach but this time I don't make a sound. I will not give her any form of satisfaction.

"I said, DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND?" She says again punching me in the jaw. The two girls holding me to the wall snicker. I taste blood in my mouth as she then punches me in the eye. I wriggle my hands free from the two girls' grasp and punch them both in the nose. They run away screaming. I swing my fist to Glimmer's jaw, then her nose and then her stomach. She starts screaming. _Weakling_, I think. She trips me up and I fall to the ground. I pull her hair and put my face right up to her's.

"Listen Blondie, I don't give a damn about your sorry ass or your boy. Leave me the fuck alone." I say through gritted teeth. She punches me weakly in the nose. Then I feel someone lift me off the ground. I try to break free but the arms pulling me back are too strong. I immediately know who it is.

"Gale get off me, let go!" I scream at him but he keeps dragging me away. I keep fighting, trying to get back to that blond bitch. I notice she's being pulled back as well but by Cato. Glimmer screams.

"This is not over you dirty slut." She yells. I can't help shouting back.

" I'll be waiting you stinking mutt. Next time I'll kick your skinny ass big time." She screams some more but I can't make out what she's saying. Gale drags me to first aid. On our way there though we have to go through the front doors. All the pupils stand there at break time. Great, I think. When everyone sees me they gasp, and stare, shocked. Some scream, probably Glimmer's fan girls.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I shout out. Finnick sprints towards us when he sees me.

"Katniss, what the hell happened?" I realise I must have some blood on my face. I snort.

" Your little blond bitch of a friend Finnick, that's what happened." Before anything else is said Gale drags me away. Finnick just stands there not moving. Shocked.

" What were you thinking Katniss." Gale says seriously but I just ignore him.

Johanna POV

Wow. I must say I did not see that coming. Seeing Katniss like that was a shock to the system. When Finnick comes back to reality he comes back over to us. Peeta is the one who asks the thing that's all on our minds. Well the first question is what we want to know.

"Finnick what happened? Is Katniss alright?" He asks sounding extreemly worried. Finnick looks up wide-eyed.

"She got into a fight with - with Glimer." We all gasp. We stand there, Clove, Annie, Marvel, Peeta and me with mouths hanging open. I then see the mayor's daughter running inside out of the corner of my eye.

Just then Glimmer comes into view being held up by Cato incase she falls. This time just about everyone gasps and more people scream. Her face is all bloody and her eye is all swollen along with other parts of her face.

"Oh my god" Peeta whispers.

"Aren't you going to help her bread boy? She would love it!" I say sarcastically. :e looks down and shakes his head.

" No, I can't." He whispers even quieter and walks away. I follow him knowing he'll tell me whats on his mind, after all Peeta and I are really close, we tell each other everything. But we'd never go out. Both of us know that, it would be too weird. We're basically best friends. He walks all the way to the Oak tree. On the way I see blood on the ground. This must be where Katniss and Blondie fought. I brush that thought away as we get to the tree.

"So, what's up?" I ask knowing he'll answer. He looks up.

"I don't know what to do Jo. I think it's clear now that I well and truly like Katniss, but I don't know what to do. I can't ask her out but I can't stop thinking about her. I-I just" He sighs.

"Hey Peet it's ok." I say comfortingly. Peeta's the only one who sees this side of me. "She'll come round. She'd be thick not to!" He smiles. " And anyway it's prom soon, you've got a good chance." I say. He shakes his head.

"Nah, I have no chance, you have no idea how many people like her, even if it is just her second day." He says back.

"Peeta listen. Stop putting yourself down. You'll just have to get to know her more before you make your move, she won't be able to resist! Anyway Prom's in, oh it's next week isn't it?" The thing with Prom in our school is that it happens every year and is for every year group. The Prom you go to depends on what year you're in. Year one have there's on Monday next week, year two have there's on Tuesday, Year three on Wednesday and so on. We're in year six so our Prom is on Saturday. Today is Thursday.

"Yeah" he replies.

"So you just have to ask her, remember you have to have a date or else you can't go." I smile and he shakes his head again.

" Yeah but I can't, you know my neighbour Delly? yeah well when we were little I promised her I would take her to a prom but just as friends, you know. So that rules that option out, but I sure as hell will try to dance with her!" He smiles and I laugh.

"Come on, the bell's about to go, don't want to be late for class now do we!" I say, he smiles and lelts out a smile laugh and we walk back.

The bell goes when we get to the others. Home economics next. Katniss is in this class with me, I wonder if she'll turn up. The lesson starts and we start making chocolate muffins. I share a large grey working bench with with Peeta opposite me, Clove next to me and Peeta's neighbour, Delly diagonal to me. Halfway through the lesson as I am mixing the mixture Katniss walks in. She goes up to Mrs Enorbia. Only a few people stare, including me but others are afraid to after seeing how much she beat Glimmer up.

"I was told to come here and get some ice for my head by Ms Bonnie in first aid." She says to the teacher. Mrs Enorbia nods and goes to the freezer. She take some ice, wraps it in some cloth and hands it to Katniss. Katniss holds it up to her cheek. She has a couple of cuts on her forehead, Glimmer probably scratched her earlier. I see Delly smile at her. She smiles back and walks out. Peeta speaks up.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Peeta asks Delly. She looks at him.

"Yeah. I went in to see her when everyone stopped staring at the door! When I got to first aid they were screaming at each other and Gale and Cato were keeping them apart. They had to put them in separate rooms because apparently Glimmer threw a syringe at Katniss's head" We gasp.

"God! Glimmer's doing well!" I say sarcastically.

"What were they fighting about anyway?" Asks Clove. We all look at Delly. Delly shrugs.

"I don't know, Glimmer was shouting telling Katniss to stay away from 'My Boy'? Dunno who she was talking about though." Delly says. Peeta looks at me. We understand everything just by looking into each other's eyes for only a second. 'Her Boy' is Peeta. She knows he has feelings for her. _Well shit!_ I think. _This is going to complicate things. _The conversation ends and after a couple of minutes Clove talks.

"Hey guess what, Cato asked me out to Prom!" She says with a smile just about as wide as her face.

"Thats great Clove, next you'll be getting married." I say sarcastically. It was obvious he was going to ask her, they go out for god's sake. Delly turns to Peeta.

"Umm hey Peeta... do you remember when we were small we, umm..."

"Made a deal to go to a prom together?" Peeta says finishing her sentence. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah I remember, we're still on right? I never break a promise!" He says.

"Oh thank god! I thought you'd forgotten! Yeah, we're still on. I just thought this year would be better cause next year's our last year and all." Peeta nods and smiles. Then the bell goes. Next lesson, Capitol ed. _Yay another shitty subject,_ I think.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my last chapter before I leave :( (awww) but hey, I made it super long :) (yaaay) hope you like it. Thanks to my fellow reviewers. Enjoy!**

One more thing, I need ideas for everyone's prom outfit, I've already planned what Katniss is wearing but need help on the other guys... Please pm me suggestions or write them in your reviews. I will write back if your outfit got picked ;)

**love y'all,  
Jess x**

Finnick POV

It's lunchtime now, the bell just went and it's safe to say I was dying to get out of Capitol ed. I make my way to my locker holding Annie's hand and put away my book. We go to the lunch hall and go and join the others at our usual table.

"Glimmer's back." Annie whispers and sighs. Great, I think. We sit down and I notice no one is talking. I look around the table. Clove, Marvel, Cato, Peeta and Johanna all sit and eat without saying a word while Glimmer texts. She then looks up.

"Why is no one talking? You guys always talk loads." She says innocently.

"You do realise we know what happened at break Glimmer." Says Marvel.

"Yeah well she got what she deserved." Glimmer says.

"More like you got what you deserved Blondie. Katniss kicked your ass!" Says Johanna bitterly. Glimmer scoffs.

"How would you know, you weren't there." She says.

"I visited her and also you looked like a piece of crap before you went to first aid." I say. I couldn't stop myself, she was making me angry. She looks at me raising her eyebrows. Then she looks at the rest of the table.

"Why did none of you guys visit me?" Her eyes fall on Peeta. He replies something that surprises us all.

"Because we had better things to do." He says. Glimmer gets up looking upset and goes to a table where some of her 'followers' I like to call them sit. Then she starts crying. I look over to where Katniss is sitting. She's looking at Glimmer, then she looks at me. She raises her eyebrows and smiles. I smile widely back at her and nod my head thinking about when I went to visit her in first aid.

"What's all that about?" Asks Clove looking at me. The whole table looks at me now. I sigh.

"When I visited Katniss earlier I told her none of us like Glimmer. She then asked me why we still let her sit with us and I said we were going to try and get rid of her." I say. They all nod their heads. Cato speaks.

"You get on quite well with her don't you?" He says. I nod

"Yeah, she's really nice. She's just not very open at first that's all." I reply truthfully.

"How does she know Gale?" Clove asks.

"Her and Gale used to be best friends when they both lived in 11." Peeta freezes. "Oh no don't worry Peet they never went out." He relaxes a bit.

"Yeah but look at the way he's staring at Katniss, to me it looks like more than friends-"Says Clove but I interrupt her.

"Yeah well she doesn't like him in that way, she told me." I say defensively and also trying to give Peeta the message that he can still make a move. He looks down.

"You know a lot!" Says Annie smiling, I laugh. ,Marvel changes the subject.

"So who's going with who to prom then?" He asks happily. Clove and Cato look at each other.

"Me and Cato are going" She says smiling. I take Annie's hand and hold it up.

"We're going together." I say and kiss her sweetly.

"Please don't start again, I'm losing the will to live!" Says Johanna. We smile.

"I'm going with my neighbour, Delly." Peeta says. Everyone apart from Johanna and Clove stop dead in their tracks. Peeta laughs.

"Nah don't worry! Not in a romantic way. We had a deal when we were little, long story!" He laughs again and Marvel looks down.

"Oh you're going with Delly." He says. We all laugh. Marvel has had a crush on Delly for ages.

"Aww was Marvel finally going to make his move?" Teases Cato. Marvel blushes deep red and we all laugh harder.

"Well Marvel, you can go with me seeing as I don't have anyone to go with either!" Johanna says and Marvel nods.

Katniss POV

"Hey Gale w-will you go to, eh, to prom with me? Asks Madge sweetly. Gale looks at me.

"Umm yeah, sure" He replies looking at her again. Delly and Foxface giggle.

"I thought it was the boy who was supposed to ask the girl! Haha, you're very brave Madge." They both burst out laughing and I smile. Gale and Madge turn bright red.

"We'll I don't see you guys being asked, you probably won't be allowed to go!" Says Madge smuggly.

"Haha, well actually Madge I'm already going with someone, you might have heard of him. His name's Peeta Mellark. Ha! In your face my lovely."Says Delly. What, I think. Why? To be honest I was hoping he'd ask me, earlier Delly said she thought he liked me but oh well. I don't think I'm even going to bother going. Thresh enters the dinning hall and Foxface waves him over.

"I'm going with a boy called Dean, he asked me yesterday." She says smiling, Delly squeals. Thresh reaches our table. Gale looks up to him as he sits down. _Help,_ he mouth and Thresh laughs.

"Let me guess is this about prom? Everyone keeps going on about it!" He says, he looks at me. "Who are you going with?" He asks.

"Meh, I don't think I'll bother going." I say. They all stare at me as if I was some kind of alien. "What?" I ask confused.

"You have to go." Says Foxface.

"No you don't, on the poster outside of the school it say you can go if you 'like'." I say. Thresh shakes his head smiling.

"You don't have a date, do you?" He says, I shake my head.

"Well you can go with me! I have no one to go with and neither do you, but as friends don't worry. I won't try anything." We all laugh.

"Fine." I say. Then the bell goes. Gale walks next to me.

"What you got next Catnip?" He asks. I look at my timetable.

"Music." He smiles at me. He must be remembering all those times I used to sing in competitions in 11.

"I've got music aswell, I'll walk you." We get to class and walk in. The desks are aranged in fours. We sit at the one nearest to the window. Nobody else sits at our table which is just fine with me. I notice Peeta, Johanna, Annie and Finnick walk in. Finnick and Annie smile at me and wave, I smile back. The teacher walks in.

"Hello class!" He gets straight into the lesson. "Go and find your instruments and blow my mind." He exclaims. All the pupils Get to work. "Where's the new girl?" He asks, he must've been told I was in his class by another teacher. Gale points me out and he comes over to me. "Hey there, I'm Cinna, your teacher. Just call me Cinna not anything else. I think it's wrong for people to call teachers Mr and Mrs."

"Hi, I'm Katniss." He holds his hand out and I shake it. Gale is still at my side. I instantly Like Cinna, he's different to all the teachers.

"So," He starts. "What Can you do?" He asks smiling.

"Umm, I'm not great at anything..." I say. Gale scoffs. He smiles.

"That's rubbish Catnip! She can sing beautifully and play the piano like an expert." He says to Cinna. Cinna raises his eyebrows at me.

"Hmm Really? Let's see, show me what you can do on a piano." He guides me over to the only piano in the room and hands me some music. I look at it. 'Bella's Lullaby' it's called. I start playing. I get lost in the music. I manage to hit every note in perfect timing. My dad taught me how to play when I was little, he taught me so much thinking back to it. I kept my back and fingers straight as my father had always told me and got to the end of the song. I stop playing and look up. Evryone is looking at me in aw, I blush. Cinna's smile is so big it makes me smile too. He claps his hands and soon enough the whole class is clapping along with him which only leeds to me blushing some more. I hear finnick making howling noises at the back, I laugh.

"Right class get back to work!" Cinna shouts. "Katniss would you mind staying in this department next period. I'll write a note to your teacher." I nod. For the rest of the period I sit next to Gale trying to play guitar which I suck at. The bell goes and Gale walks away to his next class but I stay behind. Peeta, Finnick and Annie come over to me.

"That was amazing Katniss!"Exclaims Peeta. I smile at him and laugh.

"Thanks." I say.

"What do you have next?" Asks Annie.

"I've been asked to stay here for next period." I say. Finnick nudges me in the arm.

"Oooh you're in trouble!" We all laugh. They wave goodbye and leave. Cinna walks over to me.

"Right, Katniss. Can you sing for me?" He says smiling. I look at him unsure. "At least I didn't make you do it on front of the whole class. I want to know if what Gale said is true. PLease?" He asks like a little boy. I look down and think about it. "Come on. Any song you want." He says. I smile and nod.

"Ok, but I'll need to use the piano." I say. His smile grows and he starts laughing.

"Yaay!" He says, I laugh. He gestures towards the piano. I sit down at the seat once again. I pick a song. It's 'Glitter In The Air' by 'Pink'. I start signing trying my best hoping he'll like it.

**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?**  
**Close your eyes and trust it. Just trust it**  
**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?**  
**Have you ever looked fear in the face**  
**And said I just don't care**

**It's only half past the point of no return**  
**The tip of the iceberg**  
**The sun before the burn**  
**The thunder before lightning**  
**And the breath before the phrase**  
**Have you ever felt thIs way?**

**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?**  
**Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone**  
**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?**  
**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**

**It's only half past the point of oblivion**  
**The hourglass on the table**  
**The walk before the run**  
**The breath before the kiss**  
**And the fear before the flames**  
**Have you ever felt this way?**  
**La La La La La La La La**

**There you are, sitting in the garden**  
**Clutching my coffee,**  
**Calling me sugar**  
**You called me sugar**

**Have you ever wished for an endless night?**  
**Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight**  
**Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?**  
**Tonight**

I finish and look up once again. Standing there I see Cinna crying his eyes out.

"That was beautiful Katniss." Cinna says wiping the tears away. I smile. Then I hear clapping coming from behind me. At the door stands Finnick Annie and Peeta all smiling at me. I turn away and rest my head on the keys making a dramatic sound. _God no, they did not just hear me sing,_ I think. Annie comes over to me and hugs me.

"That was amazing Katniss!" She whispers in my ear, I Look up and smile.

"Thanks." I say quietly. Cinna looks at the three of them.

"I should have know you three would stay behind." he says. "Right I'm letting you four go, you don't have to go back to class." They all jump and give eachother highfives. I laugh. "Oh and Katniss, Would you like to represent the school in a competition?" He hands me a sheet. "It's against all the Districts and the winner gets a prize." I nod.

"Ok, when is it?" I ask smiling.

"Next Friday." He says. I smile and we all walk out and sit at the tree me and Finnick sat yesterday for our free period. Finnick and Annie sit opposite me and Peeta. I smile inside at the fact that I'm sitting next to Peeta. We talk the whole time. They mostly ask about me and how I grew up which I've never really told anyone before but I do to them. Peeta's really friendly which only makes me like him more. We constantly look into eachothers eyes only if it is just for a couple of seconds at a time. His are a beautiful shade of blue. They ask about prom and who I'm going with. Peeta smiles when I tell him that I'm going. The bell goes. We'd all got our stuff from our lockers when Cinna dismissed us. I stand up.

"Right we'll I better go and get my sister." I say. Finnick stands up.

"I'll go with you, I hate walking home on my own." He jokes. "Hey Ann, are you coming to mine?" He asks.

"No I've got loads of homework." She says. We all say goodbye and take our separate ways. Peeta and I look back at the same time. He smiles at me and I smile back and wave. Then I pick up Prim and walk home with Finnick and Prim.

**I will keep writing, I promise. Please remember to send me outfit suggestions :) x more chapters coming sooooon... REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey folks! Well I'm back from France and I'll be posting regularly again (yaaay) until I have to leave to go on holiday again (grrr). Yeah this is a warning, next week I'm going off again. I feel like such a bitch :( But hey, holidays give me ideas! I did keep writing as I said I would and I'm going to start making the chapters longer as some of you suggested. And also the song I used in the last chapter was 'Glitter in the Air' by 'Pink' for the ones who were wondering.**

**I'm still looking for outfit suggestions, keep them coming! The ones I've had so far are super-duper :)**

**Oh and if you have tumblr, follow me at, Jessidela**

**thanks! love y'all x  
Jess**

Katniss POV

That night when I got home, I made dinner as I do everynight, ate and went straight to bed. I check my phone before I switch my night light off. 1 message from Finnick.

_Right. I'm not gonna txt you every night to ask if you'll walk with me to school, so lets make it part of our daily basis OOOKK? So ye we'll walk to school together every morning from now. See you loser. :) __F x _

I smile. I can do that, walk to school everyday with him. I text back.

_OK. that's fine with me. See you tomorrow Finnie!  
__K_

Send. Less than 30 seconds after he replies. Wow. I didn't know people could text that fast.

_What? No kiss? Bit harsh. :P xxxxxx F_

I laugh.

_Fine, here you go xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
K_

I go straight to sleep. Friday goes by quickly and before I know it I'm getting Prim for her Primary walks with me as usual. I hear someone calling my name from behind me, I turn around and see Thresh along with my little sister and his.

"Hey Kat, where's your brain? Your sister's coming to mine to play with Rue. Remember? She's my little sister. I don't know how many times I've told you. I'm taking them home tonight stupid!" he says. I hit my head lightly with my palm and laugh.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting." He laughs.

"It's okay. See you Monday then." He smiles at Finnick and I and waves goodbye. We wave back and walk home. We talk the whole way. One of the subjects was prom.

"Hey about prom-"He starts nut I cut him off.

"Urgh that is all everyone talks about these days!" I exclaim. He laughs.

"Sorry! I'll make it quick." He jokes. "I was just wondering, what are you wearing?" I glare at him.

"Don't start talking to me about clothes or I will tear you apart. "I say. He chuckles. "I haven't got anything yet." I say plainly. He looks at me.

"Oooooh, Ann won't be happy about that! She's upsest with prom. If you tell her you haven't got anything yet, she'll wiz you round the shops the second you say it." He says.

"That's why no one's going to tell her, silly!" I joke being overly sweet. He smiles and we carry on talking. When we need to go our separate ways he stops me.

"Hey by the way, promise you'll dance with me at _least once_ at prom. People will be queuing to dance with you AND I need to see how good you are." He says smiling.

"Shut up. Fine, but don't blame me if I injure you. I can't dance." I reply. He shakes his head smiling.

"That's fine with me LOSER!" I laugh. He waves goodbye and we both walk off to our houses.

Finnick POV

It's Saturday and around noon when I get a text from Annie.

_Hey Finn x Come join us at the park, Clove, Cato, Johanna and Marvel are all here! Xxxx :* A_

_Coming beautiful xxxx :* F_

I reply. I make my way down to the park. It's really big and is a place where my group always meets during weekends and holidays. I see them all sitting in a circle in the middle of the grassy area. I go over to them and sit down. Every one greets me with a 'Hi' or 'Hey' apart from Annie who gives me a long passionate kiss.

"Eww." Mutters Johanna. So I pull away and look up.

"Where's Peet?" I ask.

"I'll just text him now." Johanna says. She whips her phone out and starts texting. We start talking about school and our own personal lives when Cato spots Katniss.

"Should we call them over to sit with us?" Proposes Annie. I agree with her straight away. The rest of the gang think for a moment and go along with it.

"KATNISS!" I scream. She turns around, looks at me and smiles. "Come and sit with us. Madge, Delly and Foxface too if they like." I shout but not as loud. I hear Katniss reasoning with them and then she nods in my direction. I give her a thumbs up and they come over. We all stand up.

"You all know who we are right?" I say jokingly. Katniss and Delly smile while Madge and Foxface are in a daze with their mouths hanging open in shock. The whole group laughs at them including Katniss and Delly. Katniss claps her hands in front of their faces and they come back to reality. When they notice that we're laughing, they blush and laugh along with us. We all sit down and start talking, Katniss sitting next to me. My group seem to really like them, even Johanna! It was quite hard befriending her but I guess she approves of them. We laugh and talk some more and then I see Peeta walking towards us. His eyes widen as he sees Katniss and the others. Johanna stands up.

"Back in a sec. I need to talk to Peet." She says and runs towards him. On the inside I smile_. Peeta and Katniss would be great together_, I think.

Peeta POV

I see the group and start walking towards them. I count the number of heads sitting down. _That's weird_, I think, there's more people than usual. Then I see her. It's Katniss. Her back is facing me but I know it's her. Her posture is always great and her hair is unmistakable. My eyes widen in surprise. Johanna sees me and runs towards me.

"Hey Peet, glad you came" She says smiling. She hugs me. "By the way, if I'd know that we were going to invite Katniss to sit with us I would've told you." I nod. We keep walking and finally reach the group. I notice Madge, Delly and Foxface are here too.

"Hi guys." I say.

"Hi Peeta." They all say back. Out of all the voices Katniss's stood out the most. Oh how I love her sweet voice. I decide to sit next to her. I was going to try and talk to her by myself. I go in between Katniss and Finnick and join in the conversation.

"So what's happened to the gorgeous Glimmer? Anybody heard anything new?" Asks Cato sarcastically.

"Well I heard a few things, one that she was going to get Peeta back." I look down and blush. " And two, that she was going to get revenge on Katniss" Said Clove. I look up at Katniss. She laughs.

"Like she was going to get me! That bitch is a weakling." Everyone laughs at her statement.

"Well she did throw a syringe at your face..." Says Madge.

"Yeah but still, she had a weapon and I didn't it wasn't a fair fight. If I'd had that syringe I would've jagged it into her skull." She says. We all laugh some more. We break into separate little conversations talking about different things. Come on Peeta now's your chance. I nudge katniss in the knee and she looks at me. She smiles, I love her smile.

"So how come you're here?" I say jokingly. She laughs.

"Well believe it or not, us four were walking in the park when Finn screamed my name and told us to come sit with them!" She say. I chuckle. "I'm serious by the way, I'm surprised no one's ears got damaged." I laugh.

"So you like District 12?" I ask desperate to keep talking to this beautiful girl.

"I love it, it's really good! People here aren't as strict!" She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.  
"Well here you don't have to work if you go to school, you're allowed more food and stuff, in 11 they never let you do anything fun." She says. I smile.

"Well I'm glad you're getting on ok." I say. What to say now? Thankfully she starts this time.

"Are you not working today then?" She asks.

"Nah, I don't work on Saturdays, thank goodness!" She laughs.

"Why do you work, like, every other day?"

"Yeah but not for too long. 2 hours after school everyday and as long as my dad wants me to work on Sundays." I say. She nods. I want to talk for hours with Katniss but she probably doesn't feel the same. Still I'll try everything to get her to like me. Just then Finnick grabs everyone's attention and says.

"How about we play a friendly game of rugby?" He smiles and everyone agrees. He takes out a ball from his bag he brought with him. He splits us into 2 teams. Team 1 is Annie, Finnick, Katniss, Delly and Cato and team two is Clove, Johanna, Foxface, Madge, Marvel and me.

"Hey wait a minute. That's not fair. They have one more player!" Yells Cato.

"Yeah but you have better players" Shouts Clove back.

"Is it full contact?" Asks Madge.

"Um yeah" Says Finnick smiling. Katniss walks over to me. I smile, she's actually walking to me.

"Be prepared to lose bread boy!" She teases. I laugh at the nickname.

"Bring it on sweet cheeks!" Shit! Did I just say that?. She laughs. Few, I think. We start playing. At first we're all too scared to tackle but then Annie runs for Marvels and takes him down stealing the ball off him. We all burst out laughing. Still, we get into the spirit. We're losing by four tries. Katniss gets the ball and starts running. I catch up to her, grab her by the waist and hug her. She tries to get out but fails and Jo steals the ball of her. She's hitting my chest when I let her go. We look at each other and burst out laughing. The others carry on playing.

"How dare you do that!" Jokes Katniss. I laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just had an urge to hug you at that moment in time!" I say back. I really did mean it though.

"Watch your back, two can play at a game." She smiles at me. We carry on playing. Jo gets tackled by Finnick, I get the ball from her and start running to the try line. Katniss runs up beside me and smiles. I smile back. She then tickles me at my sides and I immediately stop running and let go off the ball. She tickles me for a couple more seconds then stops and takes the ball. I'm still laughing although she's gone. She scores the last try of our mini game. They won. They start cheering. I'm still sprawled out on the ground from where Katniss tickled me. Just then she walks over to me.

"Hello there sir, I see you have a weak spot for tickling." She teases and helps me up.

"That wasn't fair." I say and smile at her.

"Oh but it was Peeta. I told you I'd get you back!" She punches me lightly on the shoulder. I chuckle. She is so beautiful. We sit back down in a circle as we were before. We start talking again but this time we don't break off into little conversations. Finnick leans over to whisper in my ear.

"That was some serious flirting back there, good for you man! You're doing great!" I smile at him and look at Katniss. Suddenly Glimmer appears  
behind Johanna, her face red with anger.

"You bloody slut" She yells looking at Katniss. Katniss looks up smiling.

"Hello Blondie! Long time no see." She says. I chuckle. She looks at me smiling and back to Glimmer. Glimmer won't have it though.

"No wonder you're dad's dead. He probably committed suicide because of what a bitches you and your sister were." She screams. The mood changes in a matter of seconds. Katniss's knuckles turn white and she stands up. I can see tears in her eyes but she's also fuming with anger. We're all too shocked to move.

"Say that one more time you fucking whore and you're dead." She says in a bitter voice.

"You're dad is dead. He killed himself because you're alive." She says grinning. In a split second Katniss is dragging Glimmer across the ground. Glimmer is screaming. Katniss stops dragging her and kicks her in the ribs. Glimmer does everything to get away but she fails. Katniss is still hitting her when we take action. I grab her arms and pull her away from Glimmer being as gentle as I can. She tries to wriggle free but she can't. Someone grabs Glimmer and drags her away roughly. That's what she deserves.

"You piece of shit, don't you fucking dare say anything like that, I'll rip you're heart out with my bare hands with pleasure." Katniss screams. Glimmer keeps going on about Katniss's dad. My heart was breaking in front of me. Oh how I wish I could kill Glimmer myself. Katniss breaks down into sobs and sits down bringing her knees up to her face. I hug Katniss. She give in and hugs me back. I whisper soothing things into her ear. She calms down but doesn't let me go. The others have gone of to deal with Glimmer. She's still sniffing a bit but I don't mind.

"I'm sorry Peeta..." She begins.

"No, no no. There's no reason for you to apologise. What Glimmer did was wrong." I whisper. She looks at me.

"Thank you." She whispers ever so softly. I smile and manage to get her to smile back. I stroke her cheek. I take my hand back and we sit in silence, Katniss leans her head on my shoulder. We sit in silence, it's not awkward though, a comfortable silence.

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up tomorrow :) remember to review, send me suggestions and look for me on tumblr x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chpt 9, it's a long one as I haven't updated in a couple of days. The next one will be up soon. Plesa R&R.  
I've just realised I haven't been doing any disclaimers :o**  
**_Disclaimer-I do NOT own the Hunger Games or any of the characters, it is all Susan Collin's geniusness (is that even a word?)_**

**I'm still looking out for dress suggestions, not for Annie or Katniss though, they've been sorted out :) Suggestions are great so far, keep them coming!  
Love y'all,**

**Jess x**

Katniss POV 

To be quite honest I feel like shit. After Peeta and Finnick walked me home, I went up to my room and sat down by my window and looked outside. I didn't bother locking my door as, if anyone tried to talk to me I would probably just ignore them. God. Why would Glimmer say something like that? My father didn't commit suicide, he died in a fire. In District 11, 5 years ago the building that was next to where my father worked started burning. He ran over and tried to get as many people out as he could but on his 6th attempt to get people out he never came back. He had saved at least twenty people that day. That's how Gale's father is alive, my father had saved him.

I start crying all over again as I think about my father. I wish he was here, he had taught me so much. After his death my mother became a lifeless mannequin. Not how a mother with two 11 and 7 year old girls should be. I took over her job and brought up Prim as best as I could. Picking wild berries and selling them to get money and food for us. 2 years ago was when my mother came back to life though the relationship between us was never really the same again. I was surprised she still knew who we were after being senseless for so long.

For the rest of the day and all tomorrow this is what I plan on doing. Nothing. Get the least human contact possible._ If you're up there dad, I love you and wish you were here,_ I think. I lie down on the floor and stare up at the ceiling, too upset to sleep.

Johanna POV

When Peeta and Finnick come back to the park after taking Katniss home they sit down with sad expressions. Madge, Delly and Foxface left around five minutes ago. Now all that's left is our original group.

"Is she alright? Katniss, I mean." I ask Peeta and Finnick concerned.

"I don't know." Says Peeta.

"I've never seen her like that. I wish Glimmer didn't exist. Katniss must feel horrible." Says Finnick with sad eyes.

"What actually happened to her dad?" Asks Clove. We all shrug.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's a subject we should stay clear of.." I say. Judging by what happened it must be something bad. The little I know of Katniss tells me things don't hurt her easily. Kind of like me I guess, it isn't easy when you lose people close to you...

"What did you guys do to Glimmer?" Peeta asks bringing me back to reality.

"Well at first I suggested we rip her head off." I say. I did actually, they all considered it but then dismissed the idea.

"We all screamed at her and threatened her. She'll be keeping away from us and Katniss and her group from now on, don't worry Peeta." Says Cato patting Peeta's back. Peeta smiles slightly.

"Well. I'll admit I'm a little shaken by today's events. Everything was going so well and everyone was happy. I better head off. Bye guys, see you all Monday." He waves and walks away. I decide to do the same and Walk home. Soon enough everyone else decides to leave and go home as well.

Finnick POV 

Before I go home I decide to check on Katniss. I knock on the front door and Prim answers it moments later. She smiles but looks worried at the same time. "Hey Finnick." She says.

"Hey Prim. Is Katniss around?" I ask. She nods.

"She's in her room, you can go and see her if you like." She moves to the side and lets me in. I go through the living room. The walls are are a burgundy colour and the floor is made of wood. There is a fire in the middle of the wall which the door is on surrounded by cream sofas. The stairs leading to the second floor are in the far corner of the room. I go up the stairs and go straight to her room. I knock lightly. She doesn't answer so I walk in anyway. I see her lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling motionless. Her eyes are red and puffy. She's been crying a lot by the looks of it. I go over to her and sit beside her by her head. She still doesn't move but looks at me.

"Why are you here?" She asks. Her voice is croaky and cracks as she says it.

"Katniss, are you okay? You can tell me you know." I whisper. I see a new layer of tears spilling down her cheeks. I wipe them awat. She sits up and tells me everything about her dad and how he died. I hug her and say comforting things as she sobs.

"You can't tell anyone though. Promise." I nod.

"Promise." I smile at her and before I know it I'm walking out of her house and into my own.

Peeta POV

Work, work, work. Sundays are when I have my longest shifts, but then again I have a lot to think about. Is Katniss okay? Is Glimmer truly gone? Then the bell of the bakery rings.

"Son, will you get that?" My father shouts over. I don't bother replying as he knows I will get it. My brothers Rye and Ben never help out on Sundays which is totally unfair.

"Hello and welcome to the Mellark bakery, how can I help?" I say. I look up and see Glimmer smiling pathetically at me. I guess that answers my second question. I sigh."What do you want Glimmer?" I ask annoyed.

"You." She replies.

"No Glimmer, we're over. We have been for over three months now. Get it into your head." I glare at her and walk back to my working space. As I am i say to her. "Go away Glimmer and leave me and my friends alone." I hear her sniff and she walks out.

The rest of the day is uneventful and there aren't as many customers as it's Sunday so my father decides to lock up early. I go next door to my house and go up to my room. Yes, we live next to our business but my mother and father find it easier to relax knowing the bakery isn't on fire or something where as they would have no idea if we lived away from it. When I get to my room I take my phone out of my pocket and decide to check on Katniss. We exchange numbers a few days ago when we had a free period together. I dial her number and it starts to ring. She picks up at the last ring. Before she speaks I hear her sniff.

"Hello?" She says in a rough voice.

"Hi Katniss, it's Peeta. I was just checking if you were okay." I say.

"Yeah. I-Im fine, I think. I'm just pissed at Glimmer for what she said yesterday." She says.

"Well don't worry about it. She'll leave you alone from now on. What have you been up to today?" I ask changing the subject.

"Umm, nothing. I sat in my room all day. You?"

"I've been working. Katniss are you sure you're okay? You sound like you have been crying..." I hope she's okay.

"Well what do you expect Peeta?" She yells. "Yesterday I was to my father committed suicide by some fat whore, how would you react?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried I guess." I say quietly. I hear her sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm sorry." She says sniffing. "It's okay Katniss. Just know that I'm here for you if you need me, right?"

"Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it." She whispers.

"Yeah well I got to dash. See you tomorrow?" I say.

"Yeah okay. Bye Peeta." She says.

"Bye." And she hangs up. Poor Katniss. That night, I get my bag ready for school and go to bed early.

Annie POV

I get to school at 8:40 am and am as usual the first of our group to arrive. I notice Madge waiting on her own next to the main entrance. I walk over to her to keep her company. Seeing people on their own always makes me sad. I tap her shoulder lightly so I don't frighten her. She looks at me confused for a moment and then smiles.

"Hey Madge! I noticed you were on your own so I came to have a chat." I say smiling. She beams.

"Thanks Annie! Katniss is always here after me. Delly and Foxface are over with Gale and Thresh's friends by the tree over there." She says pointing to a large pine tree. "I prefer waiting here. Why aren't you over with your people?" She asks. I look back to where I was standing earlier and see Peeta, Johanna and Clove talking.

"I don't know, I'm waiting for Finn I guess." I say. I smile at her and we wait in silence for a couple of minutes. Madge breaks it.

"Why is your group talking to us all of a sudden?" She asks. I'm surprised at her outburst.

"Well I suppose Katniss and Finnick became close which made Peeta and I become friends with her, then the whole group liked her and then we got to know you guys and well we all liked you so... oh and also Peeta-" I stop myself and cover my mouth with my hands. Why did I just say that? I can say to Katniss's best friend Peeta likes her, she's bound to tell.

"Peeta what?" Madge asks smiling, knowing something is up. I can't help smiling back. When some one smiles it make me smile and I hate myself for that.

"I couldn't tell you." I say looking down. "Oh please please please! Does he like Katniss?" She asks sounding hopeful. My smile involuntarily widens and she notices. Dang it! She squeals. "Eek! That's super exciting!" She exclaims. I look up.

"Promise you won't tell though. She has to find out for herself." I say knowing she's not listening.

"Yeah yeah, sure, of course!" She says with a smile going from ear to ear. I laugh. Just then I see Katnis and Finnick coming towards us. Katniss still looks a little sad but it seems that Finnick managed to cheer her up a bit. I walk over to them, Madge following me. I hug Katniss.

"Hey Kat." She smiles at me.

"Hey Ann, how are you?" She asks. We break apart from our hug.

"I'm good, how are you keeping up?"

"Meh, I'm alright I suppose." She says making a face. I laugh and then move on to my beautiful Finnick. He takes me into his arms and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Mornin' babe." He whispers when he pull away.

"Mornin' handsome." I say back. We link our arms together and the bell goes.

Katniss POV

The day passes quickly and soon enough it's lunch. Not for me however as I have been held back for twenty minutes already because me stupid teacher says I wasn't paying attention.

"I was paying attention! I just don't always necessarily look at the person talking when I'm listening." I yell at Ms Malone.

"Katniss Everdeen. That is it. You are staying in here for the whole of lunch. You should not have that cheek talking to a fellow teacher." She says sternly. Her glasses keep slipping to the end of her nose and she keeps pushing them back up as she talks.

"Why am I not allowed to have lunch? Surely that's against the school rules." I say still yelling.

"I will get your lunch for you. You will not leave this classroom. Am I understood?" She says. I look away coldly. Angry that she isn't letting me go. "Ms Everdeen, Am I Understood?" She says raising her voice.

"FINE!" I yell back. She walks out to the lunch hall to get my lunch. I whip my phone out and text Madge quickly.

_Not allowed out of fucking history for whole of lunch -.- go on without me. X_  
_K_

She replies instantly.

_That sucks, stupid teacher. K i'll see you later xx  
M_

I don't bother texting back and the teacher re-appears. A ham sandwich, bottle of water and an apple. I eat and she gives me a history book to read from until the bell goes. I meet Finn and the others and we walk to P.E.

"Why were you not at lunch? We didn't see you." Asks Clove.

"Ms fucking Malone kept me in." I say and end the conversation. Peeta walks next to me dipping in and out of Finnick and Annie's conversation looking over at me every now and then. I smile inside. This boy is amazing. He'd never like me though so I try to keep my hopes down, but still sometimes I imagine what it would be like if we were together. We walk past the teacher's office to the changing rooms when Mr Abernathy shouts out.

"Everdeen, come back." I nod to the others to go on and not wait for me and walk to my teacher. "Right just wanted to tell you there's a district running competition on Thursday. You up for it?" He asks.

"Well what kind of running is it?" I ask.

"There's three different races. The morning one which is 100 meter sprint. Beginning of afternoon which is relay. And end of afternoon which is cross country or long distance if you prefer to call it that. If you say yes you are expected to do all three races." I consider it for a moment.

"Who else is doing it?" I ask.

"Well that shouldn't matter, but I've picked out all the best runners in your year. So think of this as a kind of test for you." I nod.

"Okay, I'll do it." I say finally. He smiles and winks at me.

"You'll do great sweetheart. On Thursday come to school in your sports kit and after the first bell all the runners meet me here. Now go and get changed." I smile and do as I'm told. Nobody asks me anything about why he kept me behind, but I'm wondering who else is doing it. Johanna probably is. Today we are doing 100 meter sprints. We go into our groups we were put in last lesson which in my case is with Peeta and Johanna and wait for the next instructions.

"Right. You all know how sprints work do I'm only going through this briefly. Number yourselves 1, 2 or 3. Number 1 runners all race each other, then the number 2s and then the number 3s. There are 8 groups which mean first place gets 8 points, 2nd place get 7 points and so on." We number ourselves. Johanna is 1, I'm 2 and Peeta is 3.

"1s get yourselves into your lanes and get ready." Johanna gets into her position and Peeta and I stand at the finish line. It's obvious she's going to win this one.

"Ready. Set." Mr Abernathy blows the whistle and they all start running. Johanna straight away is in the lead followed by Clove and a guy from group 5, the others are far behind. The others 2s and 3s by the finish line cheering for their team mates including Peeta and I. Johanna crosses the line and is in first place. Next is Clove then the boy from group 5.

"Yes! Eight points to us!" Peeta cheers. I laugh at how enthusiastic he is. I can feel Glimmer piercing holes in my skull from behind me.

"First place is group 8!" Shouts the teacher. "Group one, 2nd and Group 5, 3rd!" We all clap and cheer and the 2nd runners starts walking down to the staring line. Peeta pats me on the back.

"Come on Kat, do us proud." He says smiling. My heart flutters and I smile.

"I'll try." I get into my position and notice Gale, Glimmer and Annie are in this race too. I focus and hear the Mr Abernathy shouting.

"Ready. Set." He blows the whistle and we're off. I get in the lead quickly, followed by Gale but I'm faster. I can hear everyone cheering as I near the finish. Gale loses speed as he realises he's not going to catch up with me. I cross the line with a smile. A few second later Gale finishes too and then a guy from Group 4. When Gale catches his breath he comes over to me and hugs me.

"Nice of you to turn up!" I laugh and he chuckles.

"Good job Catnip. I see you've still got it!" I laugh again.

"Thanks Gale, I see you still know how to do your losing face." I joke. He laughs and shakes his head. We break apart and I see Peeta looking over at me. He quickly looks away when he realises I'm looking at him. Hmm, I think.

"Group 8 first again! 2nd is group 7 and 3rd is group 4." The third runners start walking down. I see Peeta walking and shout out.

"Come on Bread Boy!" He turns around with a huge grin and throws a fist in the air. I chuckle. Johanna comes up behind me and gives me a high-five.

"Great name! We've got this in the bag. You ran well by the way." She says.

"Thanks, you too." I say back.

"Ready. Set." Mr Abernathy blows the whistle a final time and the numbers 3s are off. Peeta takes long strides and is neck and neck with a boy from group 1. He crosses the line and wins by only a couple of centimetres. Johanna and I cheer.

"Group 8 first all three times! Group 1, 2nd and group 6, 3rd." The teacher sums up the cores and announces them. "Third is, drum roll please..." we drum roll. "Group 5! 2nd is, drum roll..." we drum roll again. "Group 1! And last but not least first is, I think we all know already, group 8!" We cheer. "The prise for group 8 is that you get to choose what we do next sport lesson. Now go get changed you sweaty kids!" He jokes. We get to the changing rooms and get changed. On my way out though I am blocked by Glimmer and 3 of her fangirls.

"F.U.C.K. Y.O.U." she says each letter individually.

"Yaay, you can spell!" I say sarcastically. She punches me in the jaw straight after. I'm really getting tired of this. I stare at her eyebrows raised. I punch her back but harder. She looks at me angrily. She punches me in the stomach brutally with all her might. I yelp in pain. She runs out of the changing rooms but before I can catch up I am held back by Johanna. She starts to walk out but before I make it out myself I sink to the floor clutching my stomach, breathing heavily. Annie rushes towards me.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" She screeches.

"Does she look okay to you?" Clove says loudly. They make me stand up.

"She looks very pale..." Says Johanna. Have they forgotten I can hear them? " Time to go to first aid again my little lamb." She says to me mockingly. I grumble at her.

"You can walk on your own right?" Asks Clove. I shrug.

"I'll stay at your side to make it look like you're fine, but the boys in our group are bound to notice." We agree and walk out of the building where the boys are waiting for us. Finnick sees me and walks over.

"Kat, are you okay?" He asks in a worried tone. Annie answers for me.

"It was Glimmer. Looks like our threats didn't work." She states. He sighs. Peeta sees me and also walks over. My heart flutters again as he looks at me in the eye. His big blue eyes never fail to fascinate me, they are so beautiful. _Shut up_ Katinss._ Stop thinking like that, you're being stupid,_ I think. I look away from his gaze.

"What happened?" Asks Peeta still looking at me.

"Glimmer punched Katniss in the jaw, Katniss punched her back harder in the jaw as well and then Glimmer punched Katniss really really heard in the stomach. Well, it didn't sound too good anyway. Then Glimmer ran away." Says Clove.

"Oh yeah, we saw Glimmer coming out a few minutes ago with three other girls." Cato says.

"You need to get some ice on your jaw, it's already started to swell." Says Finnick.

"What lesson have you got next?" Asks Johanna. I take my timetable out of my pocket and hand it to her.

"Hmm. You're not talking..." Says Clove. I open my mouth but nothing comes out so I just shrug.

"Who's got art next?" Asks Johanna.

"I do." Peeta and Finnick both say at the same time. Peeta steps forward.

"Here, I'll take Katniss to get some ice for her jaw and then we'll go to first aid." They all nod in approval.

"Careful, she's not very steady though." Warns Johanna. Peeta smiles and links my arm into his. I smile back.

"Finn, you'll cover for us, right?" Finnick nods and everyone apart from Peeta and I go off to their next class. We start walking at a slow pace arm in arm. We walk in a comfortable silence until Peeta breaks it. "You know why Glimmer keeps attacking you, right?" I look at him. I clear my throat a few times and speak with a croaky voice.

"No. Well, a bit, I guess. It's because of you isn't it? She still likes you?" I say. He nods and looks down.

"Yeah. She doesn't get the message. Three months and she still doesn't get it. But she's jealous as well..." he trails off.

"Who would she be jealous of?" I ask clueless. He smiles. God, that smile.

"You of course!" He blurts out. "I-I mean, uuum. Yeah, you." He mumbles and I scoff.

"Yeah right!"

"You know you shouldn't react when she says something that annoys you." He looks up at me again with a slight glint in his eyes. I smile slightly.

"I can't help it." He chuckles. "She's just, uurgh! Every time I see her I just want to punch her in the face." I shake my head. He smiles sweetly. We walk in silence once again until we get to the H.E. department. Luckily there isn't a class in here right now.

"Wait here, I'll go and get some ice for you. You okay? You're not going to fall or anything?" He asks smiling. I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm fine, now get me some damn ice!" I joke. He laughs and goes away. My heart is beating fast. Too fast. What is this boy doing to me? I look around the room and lean against a working bench to pass the time. A couple of minutes later he comes back with some ice wrapped in some cloth. I bite my bottom lip and reach out to take it from him but instead he takes my hand and puts it back to my side. He squeezes it slightly.

"Let me." He whispers. I look up into his eyes and see him staring straight into mine.

**Please R&R hope it was okay. Remember to send suggestions x Thanks again**


	10. Chapter 10

**__Here is chapter 10! Hope you like it, please R&R. Tell me watch you think.  
Remember to send me dress suggestions as we are getting closer and closer to prom! EEEK!  
**

**Jess x  
**

**Disclaimer_ I do not own the hunger games or the characters, it is all Susan Collin's doings!_**

Katniss POV

My heart was beating so fast it felt like it would beat it's way right out of my body. He lets go off my hand and uses it to lift my chin up. He examines my jaw, puts the ice up against it and I wince. I force my to eyes close at first because it's so cold until it becomes more soothing and my face relaxes.

"Ah! That's cold." I exclaim quietly. He laughs a little.

"Well that's the funny thing about ice!" I laugh. Our conversation seems to all be said in voices barely louder than whispers. Peeta's free hand moves from my chin up to my cheek, his right hand still holding the ice to my jaw. He strokes my cheek with his thumb and I move my hand from my side so that it is on top of his one on my cheek. I can not believe i just did that. Did I? Was this real? He looks at me confused at first but then smiles softly, I do the same back. He leans his forehead onto mine and my heart skips a beat. Our noses side each other, I close my eyes and we stay like this for at least 5 minutes. 5 minutes comfortable in nothing but each other's presence. This felt like a dream. Could it be possible that he likes me too? I hope so, or maybe he's just doing that to be kind... The door opens and in comes Cinna. We both step back immediately, blushing a deep red. I smile at Peeta and he chuckles.

"What are you kids doing in here?" Asks Cinna eyeing both of us suspiciously.

"We just got some ice for my jaw, Glimmer punched me." I say quickly. Cinna raises his eyebrows. "Oh!" He whispers and walks to the store cupboard. Peeta and I walk out quickly and head to first aid. Peeta looks at me smiling.

"You've got some colour back into you, must be the ice working." He says. I smile and shake my head. He hands me back the ice and I put it against my jaw myself this time.

"Thanks you." I whisper. I miss his warmth. He sighs.

"Next stop, first aid." He says. He accompanies me to first aid as it's only a couple of rooms away. I knock on the door lightly and walk in. Last time I was here was when Glimmer and I fought. Portia comes out of the little room where they keep all the medical kits and greets us with a smile.

"Hey kids!" She says and looks at me. "What happened this time." She looks at me with a knowing expression. I look down and smile. "Peeta, why don't you head back to class my dear. Your teacher must be wondering where you two are."

"Well I got Finnick to tell Mr Hoffman we'd be in first aid..." he starts but Portia hands him a late slip saying he was in first aid due to feeling light-headed. Peeta sighs and lets himself be ushered out. Before he leaves he nods and smiles as a goodbye and I wave back. Portia turns to me.

"Please don't tell me this was Glimmer's doing." I nod in response and she sighs. "You know, I don't blame you for hating her so much. She sounds like a damn right scum bag." She says. This is what makes her so likeable. She speaks her mind and talks to you like a friend. Despite all her fancy hair, make up and clothes I'd say she was one of the good guys you find in the capitol. Same with Cinna, although he didn't wear creepy clothes he just had a line of gold eye liner around his eyes which in my opinion makes him very unique looking. "So what did Glimmer do?" Asks Portia.

"She punched me in the jaw, Peeta got ice for me already as you can see," I say pointing to the ice I'm holding against my jaw. "And she punched me in the stomach." I finish. She nods and checks over the damage. When she's finishes she tells me the results.

"Nothing much. Just a couple of bruises near your stomach but nothing lethal. I'd say be a bit gentle when you touch your tummy area but apart from that you're good. Your jaw will probably heal overnight if you keep the ice on it for long enough." She states. I smile and thank her and before I know the bell signalling home time rings. I walk out to where Finnick's group is and notice Madge and Delly are there too.

"Feeling better?" Asks Finnick. I nod and look down. But before I look down I notice Finnick winking at Peeta and Peeta blushes. What? "Good good, let's go and get your lil' sis then!" He grabs my hand and we start walking. I turn around and wave. "Bye guys!" They all say bye back. I look at them all and my eyes fall on Peeta's. We smile at each other and I turn around and go off to get Prim. I'm planning to go into the forest later. I've been in once since we've moved here. I noticed the electric fence wasn't on and went straight in. I felt so free. Forests always put my mind at ease. They remind me of my father, the good times we'd had, the things he'd taught me and I'd managed to find berries and notice there were some animals roaming around and thought, if only my father were here.

Peeta POV

"Right, ready to go Jo?" I say breaking the silence. Johanna looks at me and gives me a knowing look. She nods and we start walking. My heart was still beating faster than normal and I couldn't keep my mind off what happened last period. I felt amazing. There was definitely a connection. She just might like me. Nah she couldn't, could she? Probably not, I'm just making it up in my head. "So..." Johanna nudges me smiling.

"What did you guys get up to then?" She asks. I blush and she raises her eyebrows.

"We didn't kiss or anything..." I look down. Damn I wish I had but she might think I was a creep. "I got some ice for her jaw and held it up for her and then we went to first aid." I say and cough a little.

"I'm sure it was more than that, come on Peet! Spill the beans!" She says.

"Well we stood in the h.e. room with our foreheads leaning on each other until Cinna came in." I say.

"Aaaww, Peet, that's cute! You're such a softy." She says smirking. "I'm sure she feels at least a little something for you, or else she wouldn't have let that happen!" I smile.

"You think?" I ask.

"Yeah, I would think so." She says smiling back. "At least you're definitely friends, as in you've talked and shit but don't make a move just yet, leave it a bit longer." She says. I nod my head.

"Yeah, you're right." With that we walk home silently. Jo only lives about 5 minutes away from my house so I walk home with her every night.

Katniss POV

"Hey Prim?" I yell out to her from downstairs.

"Yeeeaah?" She yells back.

"Diiiiiiiinnnnnner's reeeeaady!" I shout earning a couple of giggles from my sister. She runs down the stairs and sits down at the table. I go into the living room to get my mother. "Dinner's ready." I say quickly. She gets up and sits at the table with Prim. Stew. Lamb stew was what I'd just made. I serve it out and they both eat it very quickly. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Hmmm that was great!" Exclaims Prim.

"Hah! Thanks." I say back.

'Yes it was lovely." My mother says. I nod in her direction as a thank you.

"Ummm, is there desert by any chance?" My sister says smiling hopefully. I smile and go into the kitchen to get the fresh strawberries I picked in the forest earlier after school. I bring them out to the table and Prim devours her share. My mother and laugh. "Hmmmmm yum!" She says. We all finish and I go off to do the washing up. I finish and go to my room. My phone rings and I answer.

"Yep?"

"Hey Kat, it's Finn."

"Sorry who?" I tease.

"Shut up!" He says. "Anyway, yeah. I called to tell you that everyone is coming to mine after school tomorrow. Want to come?" He asks.

"Well depends. If I was to come would I be staying late?" I say back.

"Umm dunno, why?" He questions.

"I have a running comp the next day."

"Oh! You're going to that too? Don't worry. Jo and Peet are doing it as well they won't be staying late I don't think so you'll be fine. So is that a yes?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll come." I say nodding even though he can't see me.

"Yaaay!" He cheers. "How's the jaw by the way?"

"It's fine. Okay I've got to go, see you tomorrow loser." I say.

"Hey! That's my nickname for you! Okay bye loser." He says I laugh and end the phone call.

On Wednesday nothing was very exciting. Just boring old school. The only good thing that happened was that I sat at Finnick's table today. They were inviting me over and Madge, Delly and Foxface were making me go so I guess they didn't feel rejected at all. It soon comes to the end of the day when we all gather and head down the road. Johanna, Peeta, Annie, Marvel, Finnick, Cato, Clove and I all go up to Finnick's house dump our school stuff in the hall and go into the sitting room. Madge had been invited but she said she was busy with relatives currently over at her house. We sit in a circle as we do usually and start to chat. Drinks are being given out but thankfully are all non-alcoholic. Last time I had alcohol was a big mistake. The next day I felt dead. Johanna snaps me out of my train of thought.

"How about we play truths?" She proposes.

"Isn't it supposed to be truth or dare?" I ask.

"Nah, truth is better. It's just truths and you don't have a choice of whether to answer or not." She laughs and we all agree to play. We put a bottle in the middle of the circle and Peeta spins it. Peeta is sitting next to Johanna who is opposite me. I'm sitting next to Finnick and Clove. The bottle lands on Finnick and as Peeta spun the bottle he gets to ask the question. He thinks for a moment.

"Finnick, Finnick, Finnick... oh I got one." He smiles.

"Have you ever seen Annie naked?" This shocked me. He gets straight in there and nobody seemed bothered so I just mask my emotions. Poor Finnick, I watch as he and Annie turn redder and redder by the second. Cato and Marvel whistle and cheer while the rest of us smile and in Clove's case giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes." States Peeta smiling. Finnick narrows his eyes at Peeta and then spins the bottle. It lands on Johanna.

"Johanna my dear," mocks Finnick. "When was the last time you kissed a boy." I look at Johanna and see she is turning slightly red we all smile widely at her waiting for her reply. Johanna doesn't seem like someone who would kiss just anyone to me.

"Ummm, 10? 11 months maybe?" She replies looking down. A couple of us let out a silent laugh but the rest manage to keep it in. Johanna spins the bottle and it lands on Annie.

"Annie. Have you ever, how should I put this, pleased yourself over Finnick?" Asks Johanna with daring eyes. Annie's eyes widen and she blushes furiously. Finnick stares at her speechless with a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Umm, eh, ye- maybe." Stutters Annie. Annie quickly spins the bottle and it lands on me. Great thankfully it's Annie though and I know she won't ask anything too absurd. Everyone looks at me.

"Who was your first kiss? And if you have one on your phone or something, show us a picture of him!" She coughs."Umm, or her if that's the case..." She mumbles. We all laugh and I answer.

"Hmmm, my first kiss was from a boy named Gloss." Cato burst out laughing. "I know, I know. Weird name, but he was very nice actually!" Everyone is smiling and giggling right now and I take my phone out to search for a picture. Gloss. My first boyfriend. We'll we were very good friends to start off but I was better friends with Gale. Gloss and I had never kissed anyone before so we decided to try it out and kissed each other every so often. I smile as I remember him. Perfect. I find a good looking picture of him and hold it out to Annie first as she had dared me. She gasps.

"Goodness Katniss! You did well!" I laugh. "How long were you guys together? When did you last kiss?" Asks Annie.

"Wow wow wow! Slow down, you only get to ask one question Anns!" Every one laughs as the phone gets passed around. There are gasps from the girls and stupid remarks from the boys which make me laugh. My phone gets to Peeta and I see him tense up when he sees the picture. He looks at it quickly and passes it back to me avoiding my gaze. He looks at Johanna for a moment but she dismisses anything that he is trying to say through their look. I don't understand though, what's going on? I put my phone back into my pocket where it belongs. The truths keep going on for ages but thankfully the bottle never lands on me again. Through the process of the game we have an hour break to have some soup Finnick's mother had made which was delicious.

"Shit! Is that the time already?" Screeches Johanna. I look at my phone 23:11 pm. "Finn, you said you'd keep an eye on the time. I need to go. Bye see you all tomorrow." She says and rushes out. Everyone goes home a couple of minutes later while I stay behind to help clear up everything. I can't help but blurt out the question that's been on my mind all night.

"Finnick, do you know what's wrong with Peeta? When I showed the picture of Gloss he acted strange..." I say. He looks up from drying the dishes with a confused smile.

"Umm no. I didn't." He says slowly and quietly.

"You're lying." I accuse. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! But hey did Gloss used to work out? His muscles were impressive!" He starts changing the subject. I narrow my eyes at him and drop it. We finish the clearing up and I go home five minutes later. I go to bed as soon as I get to my room. I go to sleep thinking about how and why Peeta reacted the way he did, trying to come to a conclusion.

**Thanks for reading, please review if possible it would be appreciated muchly :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I get back from the Islands to find my last chapter has nothing to say I was going away. I feel so bad and I am so so so sorry. :( But the good thing is that I won't be going away anymore during these hols, back to normal! yay! Thanks for being patient, I appreciate it. Please R&R**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own the Hunger games, Susan Collins does.**_

**2 more things;**

**1. Outfit requests are still wanted :)  
**

**2. I need some really good songs as you all know, the singing comp is coming up. So feel free to tell me if you have a good song in mind!  
**

**Thanks again for being so patient and for your reviews, love y'all,  
**

**Jess x  
**

Thursday. Competition day.

I lie in bed as I think about how today's events could turn out. A District competition, maybe I'd see some of the people I used to go to school with, then again they wouldn't expect to see me as I had always declined entering running competitions. I hear Prim and Mother get up and go downstairs but I don't bother moving. I didn't need to pack my bag, all I needed was to get showered and put on my sports kit and of course have breakfast. When Prim finishes her breakfast she summons me to get up. She walks into my room.

"Morning Kat! Get up, today's competition day. Hope you're feeling energetic or else you'll do terrible." She says. I've always loved the way my sister puts her thoughts into words! I get up, have a healthy breakfast, shower and put my sports kit on. I put my hair into a French plat to make sure it doesn't get in my way while running and wait until the time to meet Finnick comes. As I took quite a while to get ready that time comes in less than a heartbeat. I'm greeted with,"Nice sports kit! Good luck today Loser, break a leg!" I smile although I've always hated that stupid expression. We joke and talk along our way to school. We get to the school gates, meet Annie and Madge as we had a few days ago and go over to Finnick's group. I guess I'm kind of torn between two groups at the moment, Finnick's group or Delly, Foxface and Madge. Madge seems to be moving to the popular's group right now though, just as I am. While walking to the populars Madge and Annie both say, "I didn't know you were doing the running comp today." At the exact same time Finnick and I laugh and Madge adds to her comment."Oh I think Gale's doing it too but the races are all split, as in boys v boys and girls v girls if you know what I mean." I nod and we carry on walking. Everyone from the populars have already arrived and they all greet us with smiles and "hi" when they see us. I see that Peeta, Johanna, Clove and Cato are all in sports kits.

"I didn't know you were doing the comp!" Says Clove. I smile.

"It's not the first time I've heard that today." Finnick beside me chuckles.

"Who are you sitting next to on the bus?" Asks Cato. I shrug.

"Maybe Gale if he's not sitting to anyone." I reply. The bell goes and Peeta, Johanna, Clove, Cato and I all head over to the sports building. I see Gale and smile at him. He waves me over.

"Hey Catnip! Sit next to you on the bus?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure!" I reply. Mr Abernathy appears in the middle of all the runners. He's wearing a green tracksuit and has lots of bits of paper in his hands.

"Hello my little runners!" He mocks. "From this day on you will all call me coach. Understood?" We all nod. "We will get on the bus and go to the competition fields which luckily this year will be held just in between District 11 and Twelve so we don't need to take the train as usual. The bus trip will last around one hour. We get there you put you District bibs on and wait for further instructions. Understood?" We nod and a couple of us give a "yes" in response. "Right, onwards to the bus!" We all go to the bus and get into our seats. Gale and I sit near the middle of the bus and chat the whole journey. The start of the conversation was,

"Do you think we'll see anyone we know?" I ask.

"Yeah, probably. You'll know more people than me though, you lived there longer!" and on we went talking.

Johanna POV

I sit next to Peeta on the way to the competition fields, he sits at the window side and I next to the bus alley. Clove and Cato sit in the seats opposite us at the other side of the alley, Cato at the window. Clove leans in as if wanting to talk to me quietly so I lean in too.

"What's up with Peet?" She asks in a whisper. I look over to Peeta and see he is lost in thought staring outside the window.

"I think it might be Katniss. The guy, Gloss? I think he might be worried and kinda jealous..." I answer just as quiet. She raises her eyebrows.

"Oh! Well to be honest he was fit! But why would he worry? He can get just about any girl he wants by simply clicking his fingers." She says.

"I know. Katniss is different though. He thinks he might not be her type which is really sad to hear." I look down. "Katniss must like him, right? I can't stand seeing Peeta like this" I say.

"Yeah. Surely." With that Clove leans back and starts talking to Cato. I lean back too but don't bother trying to talk to Peeta as he will probably not reply much so I just sit and daydream for the rest of the journey.

Peeta POV

When we arrive I get my bib on and stand with Jo, Cato, Clove, Katniss and Gale. After spending the whole bus journey thinking over how I feel for Katniss, I feel the need to be distracted.  
"All the girls, come here." Yells coach Abernathy. The girls disappear to to side of the running field and go over some rules. The boys all hang around together most of us pre- occupied at how many people have arrived to compete. The coach calls us over and brings us into a group to discuss. "Right boys. I've just told the girls this. I have just been told that each person can only do 1 race. Decide between yourselves who's doing what." He orders. After ages of debating I've ended up being in for the relays. I supose that's the best race there is in my opinion. We go back over to the girls.

"What have you guys been given?" Asks Cato.

"Sprint." Says Johanna. She'll be happy with that, that's her favourite.

"Relay." Says Clove in an annoyed tone.

"Long distance." Says Katniss looking unsure. My heart beats faster whenever I see her.

"Ooooh!" Says Gale smiling. "You'll be happy with that. Remember in 11? How you loved slidding around in the mud!" Mocks Gale earning a glare from Katniss.

"What are you doing Peeta?" She asks looking at me with the hint of a smile.

"Relay." I reply, she sighs.

"I wish I was doing relay." She says.

"I'm doing sprints." States Cato.

"And I'm doing relay with Peeta." Gale says smiling at me.

"You guys will do great. And another reason why you're lucky is because you're all racing before lunch." Says Katniss. Johanna laughs earning a glare from Katniss.

"Unlucky!" Johanna says loudly.

The sprinters are called up to race. Girls are racing before boys so Johanna has to go. We stand near the finish line watching the runners get ready. A guy wearing bright clothes with a whistle in his hand stands at the finish. When the runners are ready he raises his hand. As he blows the whistle he drops his hand and the sprinters give it their all. Johanna is neck and neck with a blond haired girl. We cheer as loudly as possible waiting for Johanna to finish. When johanna reaches the finish she lunges her head forward like the professionals and wins by a second. We hear Mr Abernathy yelling behind us.

"That's a girl! Wooooop!" He always felt proud when someone from his class won and this is no exeption. Before we get to congratulate Jo she is dragged into a small shed with the 2nd and 3rd winners to collect their medals. My phone rings. I forot it was in my pocket, that was close! I answer.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey it's Finn." Says Finnick. "How are the races going?"

"Good, Jo just won the sprints. We only get to do one race this year for some strange reason." I answer.

"Good on her! Hey can you get Katniss? She's not answering her phone. You can stay though, just put us on speaker."

"Ok hang on" I call out to Katniss and she comes over. "Finn wants to talk, it's on speaker." I whisper to her. She nods and smiles in understandment.

"Hey Finn." Says Katniss sweetly.

"Hey Loser. Just to say, last minute thing Cinna entered me for tomorrow." He says.

"What's tomorrow?" Asks Katniss confused.

"The singing comp?" Says Finnick. I hear Katniss curse under her breath.

"Umm yeah, cool. You got entered? I didn't know you could sing!" She says. Finnick laughs at the other end of the phone.

"Well yeah I can! hey, wait a minute, Ann wants to talk to you." He chuckles. "And you're not going to like it." Katniss looks at me confused and I shrug my shoulders. We hear Finnick pass the phone to Annie.

"Hey Katniss, hey Peeta." She says.

"Hi." we both say in unison. We look at eachother and smile.

"So umm Kat. We have a problem. A little birdy told me you don't have a dress for Saturday..." I look up to Katniss. She takes a step back and puts a hand on her forehead.

"Flipping jerk." She mumbles. I laugh and she looks at me. I look down embarrassed.

"So yeah, after school we're going shopping." Annie says.

"Oh it's okay, I-" Katniss is interupted.

"You're coming over and that's the end of it. We're getting Jo and Clove to come too and Madge might come along to help." I fight back a laugh as Annie orders Katniss around. Katniss sighs.

"Fine. Could you pass the phone to Finnick please? Bye Annie" Annie passes the phone back and we hear Finnick speak. Before he manages to get a full word out Katniss is shouting down the phone.

"You absolute jerk. Why would you tell her? You fucking scumbag." I take a risk and take her hand.

"Katniss calm down!" she looks at me and looks down with a blush creeping along her cheeks. I smile at her cuteness and let her hand go. I wasn't going to give up. She's not with Gloss anymore so I shouldn't be worrying.

"Sorry Kat she was threatening me. Anyway after you've done your shopping come to mine for dinner, I need to give you the info Cinna told me to pass on, okay?" He says, you can tell he's trying to make it up to her because by the looks of it he want s to stay close friends with Katniss.

"Okay. Bye Finn. Tell Annie to meet me at the school gates." Katniss looks at me and smiles. Johanna comes running up to us and starts babbling away to Katniss. Katniss is good at acting like she's listening. I laugh and take the phone off speaker. Before I speak I overhear Clove saying Cato came third.

"Finn you still there?" I ask.

"Yup, am I off speaker?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, tell me, when are you going to man up?" He asks. My eyes grow wide.

"Shut up. I'm not rushing." I say.

"Well that I can see! Anyway, I got to go, the bell just went. Later Peet."

"Bye." I say and hang up. I head back to the group and see that Clove is missing. It takes a second to realize she's gone of to the relays. Befor I get to see the girl's relay finish I get called up with Gale to get ready. I go to the starting line as I am running first and wait for the whistle to blow.

Gale POV

We get into our positions, I'm in Last as I am the fastest out of the boys. The Whistle is blown and I see Peeta Start sprinting. 200 m for each person and there is four guys on each team. I cheer for my team mates. Peeta passes the baton to the second runner, James I think his name is. I cheer for him as well until he passes the baton to the third runner. I turn around and reach my arm out behind me ready for the baton. I fell the baton get put in my hand, clasp my hand around it and start running. I run as fast as I can not taking my eyes off the finish. I pass the line and start slowing down. Damn it District 2 got first place. Still, we get a silver medal. Peeta walks up to me and high-fives me.

"Good going Gale." He says. I nod as a thanks and get my breath back. We go into the room to get confirmation on who won. We come out five minutes later learning that District 2 was first, 12 was second and 11 was third. while walking back to where the rest of the District 12 is, I hear someone yelling my name. I turn around and see Cashmere walking towards me.

Cashmere used to hang out with Katniss and I back in 11 with her brother Gloss. When I moved they were all Katniss had left. I haven't seen her in so long that I hardly recognized her.

"Cash!" I exclaim.

"Hey big guy!" She says smiling. She walks over to me and hugs me. "It's been so long, I hardly recognized you, how are you?"

"I'm good, surprised you turned up!" I joke. "You?"

"I'm good as ever. Good race by the way. Is Katniss here?" She asks.

"Yeah, Come with me and you'll see her." She smiles widely and follows me. She tells me about how she's been, how her brother's been and what's new back in 11 along the way. I update her on District 12 as well. I spot Katniss and see her back is facing us. I slow to a stop and whisper in Cash's ear. She nods and creeps up behind her. She covers Katniss's eyes and Katniss freezes. Johanna, Peeta, Cato, Clove all look at them confused and then look at me. I signal for them to not say anything and they keep quiet and watch. Cash lets out a giggle which blows her cover.

"Cash? Is that you?" Asks Katniss shocked. Cash uncovers her eyes and laughs. Katniss breaks into a smile and they embrace eachother. They talk to eachother but their voices are muffled as they are still hugging. They pull apart.

"What are you doing here? You're too old." Says Katniss. I realize what she means a second later. Cash is a year older then us.

"Well I was here to cheer for Gloss but then he said he was sick so he didn't bother coming but I was still made to. I'm not racing though." Katniss shakes her head smiling.

"Typical." She says and I laugh. Johanna guides Peeta away to talk to him while we intoduce Cash to the others.

"Clove, Cato, this is Cashmere." I say. "She was in our group back in 11." I explain. They nod their heads and shake hands.

Johanna POV

I take Peeta away to talk to him. He needs to pull himself together.

"Peeta, stop getting so jealous. They aren't together anymore. Get a grip." I say.

"How do you know? How do you know they aren't still going out? You don't." He says.

"Peeta, don't put yourself down. Forget about him, focus on getting Katniss to like you. I'll help if I can." I say winking at him. I manage to get a smile and we go back to the group. We get called for lunch minutes later. As this event is organized by the Capitol, We don't have to pay for it. As we don't have to race after lunch we can eat whatever we like. Katniss is moaning because for her, that's not the case. She has to watch what she eats as she still has to do the long distance. The time passes surprisingly fast and before we know it we are all wishing Katniss good luck.

Peeta POV

Katniss goes of to the starting line, us cheering while she walks. She has to run 2 laps of the mile long course. I would never be able to do that. We lose sight of her as she mixes in with all the other girls, there must be around 150 with only 6 from Disrtict 12 which seems unfair. The whistle blows and they start running. It starts of in a big crowd and slowly thins out. Clove spots Katniss near the front in 4th place. We start shouting for her.

"If you're at the front at the start, that's a good sign." Says Cato. "Unless she started too quick and won't be able to keep up."

She slowly makes her way up to third and then second. There's still 1 and a half laps to go but still we cheer the whole time. She passes us and smiles when she sees us, we cheer for her even louder until a horn blows.

"STOP!" Shouts a voice coming from all the speakers place around the field. All the runners stop and look around. Katniss and the girl who was in first are next to each other. I see Mr Abernathy run up to Katniss. and say something to her. She nods and get herself in a starting position. A horn blows again and she's started running, overtaking the girl and getting in the lead. Johanna calls the coach over and asks what just happened.

"A girl tripped and she was getting trampled on by all the girls behind her so we had to pause to get her off the field." We nod and go back to watching Katniss. She had a clear lead now and there was no way anybody was going to take over her but she never slows down. She comes up to the finish and starts sprinting. I'm taken aback at how she still has so much energy. We cheer louder and louder and hear Coach Abernathy screaming for her as well. She crosses the finish and starts smiling from ear to ear. In this moment she is beautiful beyond belief. We run to her and all the girls hug her. The guys congratulate her and give her high-fives.

"Sorry, I don't smell very nice. I'm all sweaty!" We all laugh and the second runner arrives. Then the third and Katniss gets taken away to the room where we got taken earlier with the coach following her and giving her praise.

Half an hour later everyone is lining up to receive their medals. District 12 Win the special cup for getting the most points and medals. We go back to the bus still bouncing with joy for our victory with medals dangling from our necks. The bus is full of chatter all the way home. When we get back we meet up with Finnick, Annie, Madge and Marvel and tell them how our day went. They also congratulate us and start going home. I see Annie start dragging Katniss. Katniss being her stubborn self though, tries to argue herself out.

"What about Prim, I need to take her home." Says Katniss.

"It's fine, Finn's take her." Says Annie.

"But I haven't got any money." Says Katniss.

"I'll buy the stuff for you." Says Annie. Katniss groans and lets herself be taken away followed by Jo, Clove and Madge smirking.

**Thanks for reading, please review if you can. x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12, it's short I know but quite important! Please R&R. Thanks to Chelsea Duffield, CuriosityBebz for the dress ideas and sorry if yours didn't get picked but I already had Katniss's outfit planned out :(  
**

**Please send in song suggestions for the competition if you can. The ones I've had are great :)  
**

**Thanks if you've been reviewing, those reviews really make my day!  
Love y'all,  
**

**Jess x  
**

Annie POV

I drag Katniss into the town square while Johanna, Clove and Madge follow me. When Finnick finally told me Katniss didn't have an outfit I had to help out. Along the way I found out that Johanna and Clove don't have one either which is unbelievable. We stop and start to plan where we are going to look for their dresses.

"Right guys, first we'll go to that clothes shop in town, you know the one Cinna's brother owns?" I start. They all nod. "Then we can look in Jabberjay's that place that sells dresses. If we don't find anything we can go back to my house, I could lend you guys some. Okay?" I say they all nod in approval and we start walking to Cinnna's brother's shop. We get there and go in. The place is beautiful. The floor is made of blue tiles and the walls are a creamy colour. Inside, it is nice and warm compared to outside where the cold was begining to creep in.

"Hello there! Welcome to Nightlock. My name is Lenny. How can I help?" I turn to see an older man who looks just like Cinna but older and with silver not gold eyeliner above his eyes. He is wearing black pants and a baby pink shirt.

"Hi there. I'm Annie and we're looking for prom dresses." I say. Lenny nods and smiles. He waves a hand gesturing to all the clothes on the hangers.

"Feel free to look around and try on what you want." He says. and walks back to his desk. I turn and smile at the girls.

"Lets split up, look around for yourselves and try what you want on." I instruct. They begin searching all in different places. I decide to help Katniss as she is being sturborn. Unless I help she will never find anything. I make her stand in front of me for a moment. She stands awkwardly and looks at me, eyes narrowed.

"Hmm with your hair colour and eyes, you'd suit more dark colours, Red, blue or green maybe. Not yellow or pink, that's a definite." I say. I pick a dress up and put it against he body. It's dark purple and strapless. It has little diamonds at the middle, like a belt and is tight-fitting.

"No way." Mutters Katniss.

"Hmm I agree. We want something simpler. I'm thinking maybe we could get a nice but simple dress and spice it up with accessories?" I suggest. She sighs and nods.

"I'm not good with this dress stuff." She complains.

"That's why you've got me, stop huffing and puffing. Now do your job and stand straight." I say. I keep picking up dresses and make her try them but nothing stands out. I guess we'll just have to hope the other shop has something better. I turn to the others and see that some are waiting for us to finish.

"How are you guys doing?" I ask.

"Well Madge helped me. I'll put it on to show you. Back in a sec." Says Clove. She goes into the changing rooms and puts on the dress she's chosen. She comes out a few minutes later wearing a beautiful black dress that hugs her figure perfectly. The V neck gives space for there to be a necklace and the dress material flows near the bottom.

"It's beautiful." I exclaim smiling widely. Clove twirls and gets a few more comments from Katniss, Johanna and Madge. She goes back into the changing room and changes back to her normal clothes. She buys the dress along with some very high healed shoes made of velvet. 1 down, 2 to go. We thank Lenny and go to Jabberjays hoping there is something better. We walk in. The place is quite cold with a wooden floor and blue walls. We are greeted by a man named Flavius. He is very unique looking and is definitely from the capitol. His clothes are abnormal and his hair is bright orange. He lets us look around and before long I pick a dress out for Johanna.

"Hey Jo? Try this on." I say handing her the dress.

"No funking way." She snaps back.

"Yes, just try it." I urge. The girls join in and we finally get her to try it on. She comes out of the changing room wearing a bright pink dress which is extremely clingy. It only has one sleeve and on that one sleeve there is material that goes right down to the ground.

"Urgh this is horrible, it's so slu- Shit! I look good." She says looking at herself in the mirror. "Wow! It's great. Hmm I'm getting it." She looks at us and sees us smiling. "Okay I get it, you were right. This does suit me." She goes back into the changing room and changes. She comes back out. "Hey how about shoes and stuff?" She asks.

"I've got millions back home, you can just borrow them, accessories as well." I reply. She buys it and everyone looks at Katniss. She glares back.

"I'm fine, I'll just wear shorts or something." She says.

"You certainly will not." I reply. "You'll just get a dress from my house." She sighs. I lead everyone back to my house. My parents are away at a friend's house as usual leaving me home alone. They never really did much with me and I hardly ever saw them nowadays. Dad was always working and mum always up in her office painting. We arrive, I open the door and let them in. I hear Katniss hasp.

"You're house is beautiful." She whispers. I smile at her, of course she's never been here before. We go up to my room and I open my over sized wardrobe. We make Katniss sit on my bed and start picking dresses we think would suit her. Jo picks out a stripy navy and white dress that ends at the knees. I remember my aunt giving it to me for my 15th birthday. Clove picks out a red lovedrobe lace dress which ends above the knees. I don't remember ever wearing it as in my opinion it doesn't suit me at all. Madge pick out a dark green shift dress which has a black belt in the middle. I've worn that once before when my cousin got married. I pick out a dark blue one which goes down to the floor and hugs curves at all the right places. Katniss puts on Johanna's one.

"Nah, not good. Doesn't suit you."Says Clove. We agree and she puts on the next one. 1 down 3 to go. She comes out of the bathroom wearing Clove's dress. I'm speechless. She looks stunning in it.

"Wow." Says Madge.

"Should we even bother trying on the others?" Asks Johanna. I smile.

"No, this is the one." I say. Katniss looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. I take it she likes t then.

"Hah, I chose it!" Clove says loudly. Katniss changes back and comes out of the bathroom.

"What does yours look like Annie?" Asks Katniss. I take mine out of the plastic bag I keep it in and show them. It's a turquoise dress which hugs me from my breasts to my waist and puffs out and ends at my knees. Even if I saw so myself, I think it's perfect for me. They all compliment the dress and I put it away again.

"You see for shoes and accessories, can we sort it out on saturday when we're getting ready? I've had enough of this for one day." Says Katniss. I laugh and nod.

Katniss POV

I love my dress, well Annie's dress technically. I hope Peeta likes it. Wait, what? Why did I just think that? _Shut up Katniss,_ I think. I as walk back home I call Finnick. The phone rings twice before he answers.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hey Finn. Just to say, I'm not coming over. I'm nackered. Sorry." I say.

"Wow, that's a great way of rejecting someone! Nah I'm joking. That's fine. Peeta's over right now so it's okay, I'm not too alone. And also you're on loud speaker, just to let you know!" I laugh.

"Oh, okay. Well sorry anyway. Hi Peeta." I say.

"Hey." I hear him say. I can almost hear the smile on his face.

"Oh, did you find a dress?" Asks Finnick.

"Uuurgh, Don't talk about dresses with me boy. I've had enough of them. But yeah, I did."

"Woohoo! The mighty Katniss has a dress!" He cheers.

"Correction, it's actually Annie's dress." I say.

"Oh, well I guess it's better then nothing." He says. I laugh again.

"Anyway, I better go. Bye loser! Bye Bread boy!" I say. They both laugh.

"Bye loser!" Says Finnick.

"Bye sweet cheeks!" Says Peeta. I blush even though he's not physically on front of me. I laugh lightly and hang up. I get to my house and tip toe up to my room, not wanting to come across Prim or Mother. I can't deal with talking about clothes anymore and knowing Prim, that's all she'd talk about. I get to my room and go straight to bed. That's how tired I am. The moment my head hits the pillow I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope that was okay, please review. xx**

**This is pretty long, I know! I know I didn't make it up but I find it so pretty that I just had to use this one... This is something along the lines of what Katniss's dress looks like. The dress in my story is a dark red though**_ **-** __ imgres?q=Lovedrobe+Lace+panelled+Skater+Dress&start=171&num=10&um=1&hl=en&client=ubuntu&channel=fs&gl=uk&biw=1215&bih=712&tbm=isch&tbnid=ny4SFNTwh9bfHM:&imgrefurl= . /browse%3Ffts%3Dlace%2Bsweetheart%2Bdress&docid=mtik-hAKVp55tM&imgurl= . &w=105&h=205&ei=rqceUNndA4af0QXo2IHgCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=931&vpy=369&dur=3741&hovh=164&hovw=84&tx=95&ty=68&sig=106841876061871527660&page=7&tbnh=158&tbnw=81&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:171,i:77_


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13! Thanks to all the reviews, everyone of them make me smile! Please R&R.**

To the guest I couldn't mail...  
Guest - Good idea but she's already going with Thresh... He will appear though, (yaaay!) thank you x  
Kat -Thank you, there's a while to go before this story ends, your not getting rid of me that easily! :)  


Katniss POV

I wake up with a start when I hear Prim screaming my name. My eyes snap open to find my sister running into my room and jumping on my bed.

"How dare you, you didn't tell me what your dress looked like last night AND you missed dinner. Mum had to make it. Finnick walked me home, thanks for telling me by the way." She says.

"Hey Prim, calm down! I'm sorry I missed dinner, and I didn't get the chance to tell you because I got dragged away by Annie. To be honest I really wasn't in the mood to talk about clothes last night, I was exhausted." I say back defensively but soothing. I hate feeling bad for something I've done especially if it's Prim I did it to.

"You could've at least said you were home." She says. I nod and kiss her forehead. We both know that if I had done that I would have ended up talking for hours about dresses but I keep that thought to myself.

"Sooo what _does_ it look like then? What shop did you get it from? Can I see it?" She squeals. I sake my head and laugh at her excitement.

"I'm keeping it a surprise. I'll tell you a couple of things about it over breakfast though, okay?" She claps her hands happily and goes to get ready for school. On her way out saying, "Nice medal by the way." I look at my bedside table and see it sitting next to my lamp.

Seeing Prim happy always make me smile. Suddenly something dawns on me. Today was the singing comp. I curse under my breath and go and take a shower. I make sure I wash my hair over twice to make sure my hair is totally clean and wash my body. The smell of my shampoo circles the bathroom as I get out to dry myself. The odour of pine and freshness reminds me of the wood and relaxes me. I get out of my bathroom in my clean underwear and put on some denim skinny jeans with a white flowy shirt that I tuck into my trousers. When I get downstairs I put on my white leather converse that I got last year for Christmas although I had said I didn't want anything. I go into the kitchen to get myself a bowl of cereal and take it to the table. Prim is already there waiting for me to talk.

"So, what do you want to know? I'm not giving away everything thought." She smiles and starts asking. I reply to each of her questions quickly.

"Colour." She says.

"Dark red."

"Where did you get it?"

"I'm borrowing it from Annie." She raises her eyebrows.

"Oh! What material is it made of?"

"Not telling." I reply. Mostly because I didn't know, the only material I knew that was on it was lace. She makes a face.

"Who are you going with?"

"Thresh, as friends because neither of us had someone to go with."

"How long is the dress?"

"You'll see." I say.

"I won't though, will I. You won't be getting ready here, the dress is at Annie's isn't it?" She says. I think for a moment. She's right. I'd get to Annie's, get ready and stay there until it's time to go.

"I'll ask Annie if you can come and keep me company while getting ready. No promises though." Although judging by Annie, she'll probably say yes. Her face lights up and she smiles from ear to ear. I laugh.

"How are you feeling about the competition?" She asks.

"Well I don't know anything about it yet, Finn's going to tell me on the way to school." She nods.

"You'll do great. I know you will." I smile and tell her to brush her teeth, doing so myself. I pack my school bag and go downstairs. I look at the clock and see it's time for me to go. I kiss Prim on the forehead and head out, meeting Finnick at our usual meeting place.

"Hey Loser." He greets.

"Hey Loser." I greet back. He smiles. Today he's wearing brown chinos and a plain white T-shirt that is slightly see through along with DC summer shoes even though it's Christmas in around 2 months, it's pretty warm outside.

"You ready for today?" He asks.

"Well apart from the fact that I have no idea what's going to happen, yeah! You?" He chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm ready alright!" I smile. "You won't need you're bag by the way." I turn and jog back to my house and drop my bag off in the hall. I go back to Finnick.

"So are you going to tell me about today?" He nods. He starts talking and doesn't stop until we arrive at the school. This is what I found out. It's held in the Capitol and is against all the Districts. 8 people per District will be competing. When we get to school we are to meet Cinna and go to the Capitol straight away and start rehearsing. The competition starts at 6 pm. The winning District wins a trophy, a very large sum of money and there's a good chance you will become famous. We get to sing 4 songs each. 1 on our own, 1 with people from a different District of your own sex. In other words I'm going to have to sing with a couple of girls from a different District, 1 with 1 person from another District of the opposite sex and lastly, 1 with someone from your own District. You don't get to choose who you sing with. Butterflies are dancing around my tummy right now as I become more and more nervous.

"God, this is going to be terrible. Wait what did you mean by the famous bit?" I ask. Please don't let it mean what I think it means.

"Oh yeah, uh. It's going to be on tv live." Shit. Fuck.

"No way. I'm not doing it. Tell Cinna tha-"

"Yes you are doing it. You can. Don't worry I'll be there too." He says.

"Finnick, I could barely sing on front of Cinna, how do you expect me to sing on front of millions off people?" I say.

"I know you can do it, I believe in you. The training'll help, Cinna'll help, I'll help if I can. Think of it as like the running comp yesterday. People were watching you, right? It's not that different." I sigh and shake my head.

"It's completely different." I go to Madge who is waiting as usual but this time Annie isn't there. She cheerfully encourages me and say that I'll be fine but it's not really working. We both know I hate crowds. Finnick went off to say him and me won't be at school today to the gang and comes back and directs me inside with me groaning. Madge calls out a,  
"Good Luck!" and, "I'll text you!" before we get inside. We go to Cinna's room and find the other 6 singers. I don't really know any of them bit have seen them around school before. I think one of them might be friends with Gale but apart from that I'm clueless.

"Ah, hello Katniss. Glad you're here." Says Cinna. I squeeze out a smile. "Finnick, could I talk to you?" Finnick nods and goes off to the corner of the room with Cinna looking serious.

Finnick POV

We get to the school and Katniss stays with Madge while I go and talk to the others. They've all already arrived as usual, it seem that Katniss and I are always last ones here. They see me and greet me with smiles. I peck Annie on the cheek and she smiles at me. They see my deep-in-thought expression and start talking.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" Says Cato. I look up and shake my head.

"I told Katniss the comp was going to be aired on tv and she doesn't want to do it anymore. I'm not letting her out of it though." Johanna smirks.

"Katniss sings?!" She asks. "I did not know that!" I stare at her without saying anything.

"Aww poor Katniss..." Says Annie.

"She'll be fine though, she always is." Says Clove. Peeta looks down.

"Anyway Cinna'll be waiting, wish me luuuck!" They say good luck and I earn a few kisses from Annie, god I love her.

"Good luck my darling." She whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I hug her and go and get Katniss. I have to practically drag her inside, she's so stubborn.

We get in and I look at all the singers. Louis, A boy a year younger with brown hair and blue eyes, charming for the cameras and a good singer, he'll do well although I'm better looking and better sounding. Harry, a boy with brown curly hair and a good voice too, the type of guy you'd see in a boy band. Rupert, a boy who has red hair and looks a lot like that guy in 'Harry Potter', great film, he's good singer, well I guess you have to be if he's here. Emeli, A girl with a very strange hairstyle, shaved at the sides and a very white kind of blond at the top. Katie, a girl who has brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, extremely smart and knows all the latest gossip which leads to constant texting even in school. There's Isabelle, a pretty girl who has long dark brown hair and a cheeky grin who can always cheer you up. She's a year older than me and is on her last year of school. When I was new here and before Annie moved to 12 she took me under her wing and looked after me. Then there's of course Katniss, a beautiful girl who I am very close friends with. Grey eyes and long brown hair with a great voice, I'd never see her in any other way then a best friend though. Lastly there's me. A devilishly handsome man who is with no doubt be nicest guy in the school, I'm not being snobby or anything though, I have my flaws.

Cinna greets Katniss and beckons me over to talk.

"Did you tell Katniss everything?" He asks seriously.

"Yeah, she didn't take the live tv thing too well though. I said we'd help her and I got the others to text her during the day, I hope that's okay." I say.

"That's fine, thank you Finnick, we'll have to keep an eyes on her though, I could see it coming. Anyway..." He goes back to the others, me following him and tells us to go to the bus. We're taking the bus to go to the train station. The bell rings signaling the other pupils to go to class. We walk through the crowds going in and I notice Peeta saying something to Katniss quickly. He takes her hand and whispers in her ear. Luckily I can lip read very well. I make out, "Good luck, you'll do great." She looks at him and smiles and they part ways both zig zagging through the crowd. I smile to myself. Bingo.

We dismount the mini bus, and walk to the train. The train station isn't that far away. We go into the train and try sit away from the others. When Katniss and I sit down I get straight to the point and start asking questions.

"Katniss..." I start.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?" She looks down.

"No." I smile. Katniss and lying don't go well together.

"Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, I don't like anyone." She says avoiding my gaze.

"Well you obviously do, you're blushing." Her cheeks go redder and she looks out the window so that I can't see her face. "Tell meeee." I moan. She sighs.

"If I tell you, you are not to tell a living soul, not Annie, not anyone. If you do I will never talk to you again. Promise." OK she's being very serious so I nod. I'd hate it if she didn't talk to me. She sighs again.

"Sooo..." I say.

"Fine, it's- it's, umm..." She stutters.

"Peeta?" I suggest. She looks at me and blushes. "Really?" Awww they actually like each other! She nods in embarrassment. "Who would've thought, Katniss has a crush." I shake my head in dis belief. She glares at me. "I won't tell anyone." I say smiling. She mutters under her breath.

"How did you know?" She then asks.

"Hmm, I see the way you look at him." I say. She blushes again.

"But I don't know, I've never really felt like this, I'm quite confused." She says.

"But you had Gloss?" I ask confused.

"I know but it wasn't like this, I loved him but with Peeta, it's just different I guess." She says. I nod kind of understanding. I'm glad she told me.

"From today, no more secrets between us." I hold my hand out. "Deal?" She takes it.

"Deal." With that we change the subject and talk the rest of the way. The train comes to a stop. We re-group with the others and get off the train where we are awaited by a dude in a suit with skin the colour of peas. He leads us into a big car/bus thing which has lots of seats and drives us to a massive building which I'm guessing is the place we'll be preforming tonight. We dismount the car/bus and are once again guided inside the building but by a different person. This time it's a girl who looks in her 30s who has red eyes and blue lips. I'll never understand Capitol fashion. We are lead to the performance stage and are informed of what we are doing today.

"Tonight you will be signing on this very stage, you get to choose the song you sing as a solo but that's it. You are expected to rehearse in the building you have been assigned to for the afternoon and Cinna here will tell you when your time is to sing is. For the same sex group song you will get to meet the group members before preforming, for the doubles however you won't be able to meet your partner. Does everyone understand?" Says the lady in her high-pitched Capitol accent which drives me up the wall. It's the most irritating thing I've ever heard. I see Katniss scrunching her face up and I chuckle. We nod and go into our assigned building. It's wonderful, Soft carpet, plush couches, a mini stage to practice, a huge buffet already laid out.

"I chose this one myself, I got in first and took the best building, It's lovely isn't it?" Says Cinna smiling.

"Yes!" We all say in unison and laugh.

"Right! Practise time!" Shouts Cinna.

Katniss POV

"Katniss, you're first. We need to boost up your confidence." Cinna gets a sheet of paper out and hands it to me. "Stand on the stage and shout out these tongue twisters. Be loud, clear, look and smile at your audience." I get up on the mini stage and look at the 7 other singers and Cinna. Cinna motions for me to start.

"Betty bought a but of- I can't do this." I say looking down embarrassed.

"Yes you can try again. Support her guys." Cinna says to the others. They start cheering. I sigh and try again.

"Betty bought a bit of butter," I pause and try to stop blushing. I carry on as if nothing happened. "But the butter was bitter, so she bought a bit of better butter, "I pause again and force my eyes closed while I finish. " To make the bitter butter better." I opens my eyes and see Cinna and the others smiling.

"That's great, next one." He says. I turn to the next page and do the next one.

"One-one was a race horse. Two-two was one too. One-one won one race. Two-two won one too." I manage this one without pausing earning a clap from the others. Now I need to work on actually looking at the audience.

"That's great Katniss! You're already improving. Next one!"

"A twister of twists once twisted a twist. and the twist that he twisted was a three-twisted twist. now in twisting this twist, if a twist should untwist, would the twist that untwisted untwist the twists?" I earn another clap. we carry on doing this for ages, adding some dance moves in because Cinna said I'd have to dance for my group song. Great. He teaches me the moves to a song without any music as that would spoil the surprise. It was pretty hard. Luckily it wasn't a slow dance, it's more like hip-hop. I practice and the others get a quick test on their confidence as well although I was the main worry as they are better in front of people. The night comes closer and closer as I get more and more nervous. I get given a list of songs and am told to pick on for my solo. I pick a song which actually means something, I picked it thinking of Peeta. I start practising. First will be my solo, then one of the paired songs, then the group and then the second paired one. It's 4 pm when Cinna calls out.

"Lets get you all ready!" He says excitedly. "I brought some help for make up and hair and clothing." Then behind him comes out his brother Lenny, a woman named Wires who is extremely pretty and another man named Ginger who is orange all over, including his skin and eyes which freaks me out a little. We are told that Lenny is providing our outfits and that we have a different outfit for every song, I groan when I learn this. Wires will be riding the girl's bodies of all visible body and facial hairs and also doing make up, Ginger will be doing Hairstyles and wash the boys. Cinna will help out in all areas. Apparently when he was in University he studied beauty and music so he knows quite a lot. We all take a seat in the make over room where we will be transformed. Cinna takes me to the side and tells me he's going to do all my make up and hair and choose my clothes but will leave Wires to do the rest. I agree straight away not needing to think twice.

Wires takes me to a room which has a shower in the corner and a metal table in the middle middle, kind of like a torture chamber in my opinion. There are lots of waxing and plucking tools laid out which I'm guessing are for me even though I shaved my legs only yesterday. I breath in and lie on the table as she instructed me and wait for Wires to do her job._ This is where it all begins,_ I think.

**Ooooh, what's going to happen next? Will Katniss be confident? Who will she sing with? What is she going to wear?! All in the next chapter... Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) Hey there! I realize that I've been updating whenever, as in you never know when I'm going to update so I have come to a decision that I am going to aim to update every weekend. I hope thats okay though, I don't know about you but I find it really annoying when there's a story I'm following and I don't know when the next update is going to be. Please R&R if you can and thanks to the people who already have :) thanks also to those who have followed and favourited this story.  
This is the 2nd part of the comp, I know what you're thinking 'urgh god this is dragging on a bit' and 'urgh make it end!' but I'm sorry this is harder to write than you think :)**

**Big thank you to Peetbread 3 who came up with one of the songs, thumbs up to you :)  
**

**Jess x  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games._**  
**

**Review replies (I'm also replying to the people with accounts I know I could pm you but if you're like me, I like getting mentions and answers in chapters :P):  
LornaMellark: Here's your update, hope it was soon enough :)  
Callista Wolfwood: Waxed and plucked is the way forward! :D  
ilovehungergames: Thank you, I'm glad you like it :)  
Raphaella2000:Thanks, good is good :)  
livingwithobsessions: I'm glad you like it. One night my brother kept telling me tongue twisters and I was like EUREKA! Hope you like this chapter :)  
Peetabread: aaaaargh, thanks for being eeeexcited! (you finally got your mention) :D  
Mockingjayz O/Danny: I wasn't sure what to call you :) the answer to you question is now! I'm glad you like it x  
guest: Oooooh, you've got it sussed but shhhh! :)  
Kat: WARNING! this is pretty long. Hah yes you had reviewed this and a BIG thanks for doing it again! I know how you feel, when people don't reply to you you wonder if the writer has actually read it, so this is why I reply. I love both of the Taylor Swift songs and just about worshipped them after I'd read the HG books and saw the film! I agree with what you say about the songs and what they mean. I don't think Eyes open would be the best for this so I didn't choose it (sorry). Someone had already pm'ed me a song and I thought it fitted so I chose it straight away, then you give me your idea and I was in a muddle of which one to choose but then realized it's Taylor Swift AND the Civil wars not just Taylor so I can't use it as her solo. I've got other songs planned out and am trying to come up with an idea to fit it in, process is slow but I can feel an idea coming together! BIG Thank you x :)  
**

Katniss POV

I squeeze my eyes shut as Wires tears away another waxing strip from my skin. My legs are stinging but I'm managing to keep myself controlled. If I wasn't, she'd probably be badly injured by now. I don't get used to the pain as it goes on though, it gets worse and worse after each strip. Another 10 minutes and she's done my whole body. I'm sore everywhere. She puts on a cream over me to ease the stinging and moves on to my face. She doesn't have much to do there though. I normally do it myself so she just plucks as few hairs and shapes my eyebrows a bit better. When she's finished she smiles at me.

"There we go, much better! Hairless and beautiful." I don't return her smile and she makes me go into the shower in the corner of the room. She tells me about all the products she's laid out for me to use and when to use them. First is the shampoo. I've been told to focus on washing my roots before I do anything else. Its smells like Cherries which is wonderful. I've never really had the chance to taste cherries before but judging by the smell, it tells me that they are sweet and juicy. I rinse my hair and put on another coat of the cherry shampoo, focusing on the remainder of my hair. Another rinse and I put on some conditioner which also smells like cherries but not as strong as the shampoo. I don't see the point in conditioner, yes it does make your hair softer and shinier but I don't like using it. when I finish with my hair, I do my body. First up is a soap smelling of watermelon, another fruit that I have never tasted. I pick up the scrubbing brush I was given and start scrubbing the soap into my skin. It's very rough and is sure to take off at least 2 layers of my skin. I carry on and rinse. Then it's the last round of soap which smells like the previous one but soothes my skin. I rinse again and reach for my towel. I wrap it around my body and reach for another smaller one to wrap my hair in it. I walk out of the showering and hair riding room and walk into the prep room where the others are. Most are still waiting to be showered ect. while others are getting their hair done and outfits picked out. A girl named Katie I think gets ushered to the shower room. Finnick who has been done comes over to me.

"How was that?" He asks smiling. I scowl.

"Torture." I reply. He shakes his head and is told to get his outfit. Cinna calls my name and makes me take a seat in front of a big mirror kind of like at hairdresser's. I've only been a couple of times as Prim normally cuts my hair when it's needed but from memory it was always boring. Just waiting looking at yourself in the mirror with music in the background that you could hardly hear with a person cutting your hair. Cinna gets me back to reality.

"Right Katniss, what song are you doing? We need to get you into character. I'll be changing your hair clothes and make up between each song." I tell him my song and he nods his head. "Right okay, think of the words of the song. What do the call out to the listener?" He asks.

"Ummm well it's about a girl and she likes a guy but she thinks she's not his type because of what she wears and because she studies loads. But its turns out she is?" I say unsure, I was never good at saying what I thought out loud.

"Hmm, I see where you're coming from. I got it! I'll be right back." He walk of to where the selection of clothes are. There must be about a hundred there, but then again you always need to be sure you have the right thing. Cinna comes back holding a pair of short dungarees with a white T-shirt. I shake my head. I am not wearing that.

"Come on Katniss, it's in character and it'll suit you, I know it!" He says. I give in and sigh. "Right, your hair could be in a messy bun to make you look in-perfect and make up should be at base zero." I don't say anything as I don't know what he means but I trust what he says and let him do his work. 30 minutes later he tells me to look up from my lap which I had been staring at the whole time. In the mirror I see I have a bun at the top of my head and a plain face. My eyes and lips have been made up to stand out, a skin coloured lip stick which somehow make them look like they blend in with my skin and dark mascara with light beige eye shadow which brightens my eyes a little.

"Now lets see your pretty face with a smile." Says Cinna smiling down at me. I smile and he claps his hands.

"Thanks you Cinna." I say. I then notice that I am still wrapped up in my towel. He tells me to get dressed in the changing rooms at the right of the room. I walk out in the white T-shirt and dungarees to a smiling Cinna.

"That's great, what shoes have you got with you?" He asks.

"My converse." I say pointing to them next to my jeans and shirt on the floor. He nods his head.

"Put them on, it'll be better than heels." I nod and do as I am told. I'm now ready. The butterflies flying around my tummy at the moment are uncontrollable and add to my nervousness. I remind myself to breath slowly and go over my words a couple of times. If I go over them too much I'll end up forgetting them though. 40 minutes later everybody is ready and willing to go and 'Kick some ass'. We head backstage and go to where District 12 singers have been told to stand. I look at the other District singers, all in dresses an suits with the occasional in a silly costume. All the Districts are standing in a circle looking and glaring at their new competitors. A man named Claudius Templesmith walks to the middle and announces.

"When the clock strikes 6 pm, the competition will begin. I will call out the Districts and you will walk onto the stage, meet Caesar Flickerman and bow, smile, whatever you want." His accent is different to the Capitol's which leaves me wondering where he is from. With curly hair sticking out at the sides and bald at the top he continues. " When it is your time to sing you will be told, however if it is not your turn, you stay where you are standing right now. It is now 3 minutes until 6, May the odds be ever in your favour." That finishing line sends a dozen more butterflies zooming around my belly. Before I know it, three minutes are up and music starts up. The music is quickly gone followed by clapping as the voice booming out of the speakers announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, May I welcome your host, Caesar Flickerman!" Another roar applause and cheering breaks out as a small man with electric blue hair and suit appears on stage. His smile is wide and warm. I loose interest as he starts welcoming the crowd.

Sooner than I thought, he calls out for District 1 to come out on stage. The over confident District of Panem who think they have it all walk to Caesar with confident smiles. They bow and exit to the other end of the stage. District 2 goes on with the same enthusiasm. Then District 3, 4 and so on. District 12 finally gets called up. We walk onto the stage and as soon as the lights hit face face, I feel my face burning. I give out a smile as I had practised with Cinna earlier, remembering my training. I look at Finnick who is flashing a dazzling smile to the cameras, without a doubt capturing hundreds of girl's hearts in a second. The cheers are still going as we bow and walk of the stage. Then Caesar calls out to the audience.

"Well, there you have them. This year's singers. Lets hope the judges like what they see!" I look towards the crowd and see 5 judges sitting at a table which is lit up. With sheets of paper and a pen waiting for the first singer, I have a feeling they are going to be hard to please.

I nudge Finnick in the gut and he looks at me. "I didn't know there were judges..." I start and wait for a reply.

He nods his head. "Yeah, they note down a score from 1 to 10, 10 being the best, on each of your performances. You get your results in the post tomorrow morning. I swear tonight you will not sleep a wink! Cinna gets the letter saying if we've won the trophy or not." He says. I nod my head. So basically I wasn't going to know how I did until tomorrow. Great.

" First up is the solos. Each person has chosen a song which they will preform. All through the night the judges will note down the scores after each performance. This is going to be a long night so I hope you are ready to begin!" He shouts followed by more applause.

He calls out to a boy named Olive Ewe who is from District 1. The song he sings is beautiful. It's about a man who won't move from a street corner where he and his girlfriend used to meet, he waits forever for his love to come back to him. The song is familiar, if I remember correctly it's by a band called 'The Script'. The roar of applause when he stops singing is unbelievable and makes me start to think of all the disasters that could happen to me while I'm preforming. I could trip, forget my words, burst into tears although I hardly ever cry and make a fool of myself and so many more things. I look around and see lots of others glancing sideways nervously. Caesar calls out to a girl from District 2. She sings a quick pop song, I've never heard it before but it's quite catchy. I hear Finnick muttering something. "I need to distract myself." He says and gets his phone out of his pocket. It surprises me how he had it on him, whereas I would make sure it was well away so that it didn't go off while I was singing. He puts the phone to his ear and starts talking. I only hear what he says though.

"Hey Peet... Yeah I'm bloody nervous...Oh cool! Say hi to them for me..."

Peeta pov

"Hey Finn," I say as I answer my phone.

"Hey Peet," he says.

"How you doing? The first two people have already gone and they did p-r-e-t-t-y well."

"Yeah I'm bloody nervous." He says back.

"Oh by the way everyone's here at Madge's house, she invited us over. I'm currently sitting with Madge, Jo, Ann, Marv, Cato, Clove, Delly, Foxface and Gale." I inform him.

"Oh cool! Say hi to them from me."

"Just did, they say hi."

"Look I just need to be distracted, it's not long now for the first person of District 12 to go and of course we never know what order it is in so it could be anyone." He says.

"Ok, I'll try and distract you then. How's Katniss holding up?"

"That's nice, I'm calling you and you're more interested in Katniss? Nah I'm kidding. She looks as if she going to pass out any second now. Seriously, it's kind of worrying." Poor Katniss I wish I could be there to make her feel better. I wonder what song she's going to sing. I smile and come up with an idea.

"Hey Finn, can you pass the phone on to Katniss?" I can almost see Finnick smiling at the other end.

"Why?" He asks a bit too innocently.

"Just pass her on." I say blushing. Out of the corner of my eye I see Johanna trying to hold in a laugh. I turn to look at her and she cracks up grabbing the attention of all the others in the room. I walk out in annoyance and stand in Madge's hallway instead. All of a sudden I hear a loud "OW" through the phone. I laugh as I recognize Finnick's voice. Then in the background I hear Cinna.

"Katniss, stop hitting Finnick." He commands. I let out a small laugh.

"But he's making fun of me." Katniss says back her voice louder as she is probably closer to the phone. Her comment grabs my attention. Why was Finnick making fun of her? What for? My thoughts are interrupted by Katniss's beautiful voice.

"Hello?" she says.

"Hi Katniss." I say. "How are you?"

" Well apart from the fact that I'm going to preform live in front of all of Panem and probably going to forget my words, I'm fine. How about you?" I chuckle.

"I'm fine too, just watching the show. Don't worry about it, you'll do great. Anyway, you have prom to look forward to tomorrow." I say.

"Hm yeah I guess. I've never really been a 'ooh lets dance' type of person."

" Hah, well hopefully you'll dance at the party, everyone'll want to dance with you after all." After I realize what I just said I try and change the subject quickly, pretending that I'd never said it. "Are you going to Cato's after party?"

"Wait, what?" Great. She heard me.

"Nothing. " I cough. "Are you going to Cato's after prom party?"

She pauses and then lets it go. "Maybe, Finnick'll probably make me go. Anyway I better go, District 10 is preforming now. I'll pass you back to Finnick, bye Peeta."

"Bye Katniss, good luck." I say before there's a rustling sound which tells me she's handing the phone to Finnick. I walk back into the sitting room where the others are and see a blond girl dancing around the stage. District 10 always had to have a techno song which made the singers sound like robots. Johanna is raising her eyebrows up and so I shake my head at her.

"Hey Peeta... again." Says Finnick.

"Hey."

"So did you have a nice little 'chat'?" Teases Finnick. I sigh.

"Shut up, you should go, you might be up in 2 songs. Good luck Finn, bye." I say quickly shutting him up. He chuckles.

"Fine. Bye and thanks." I hang up the phone and go and sit back down with the others on one of the sofas. It's not long before Johanna finally begins to talk.

"Well well well. Looks like Peety spoke to his crush on the phone! So what did you say to her? I loooove you Katniss, will you go out with meeee?" She teases and everybody laughs, making me blush.

"Wait a minute. Peeta likes Katniss?" Asks Gale in shock. Damn it, I forgot he didn't know. I glare at Johanna and she gives me a sorry look, she must've forgotten as well. I nod and stare at the television. Gale just starts smiling and stops talking as well. Madge starts talking and I completely block her out waiting for the District 12 singer to come up on stage.

Katniss POV

Oh god, oh god. District 12 next. Really? Urgh I can't concentrate. The District 11 guy just started singing when a man comes up to Cinna. They exchange a couple of words and then Cinna calls me over.

"Katniss you're up next." My heart stops. I nod my head slowly. "Here," He hands me a pair of geek glasses and gestures for me to put them on. I do, they're not really lenses though, just normal glass. "Just remember your training, relax, remember your words and enjoy yourself. " He instructs. I focus on his words as I make my way to the wing of the stage. I don't even bother looking at Finnick as he'll just be smiling at me which is something I really don't need right now. The guy from District 11 exits to the other end of the stage when the curtains close. He looks strangely familiar but as I can't see him properly, I can't be sure. _Focus Katniss, Focus._ I hear Caesar Flickerman make the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, next up from District 12, KATNISS EVERDEEN!" The crowd cheers and the music starts. I start to walk on stage and sing at the same time. That is my entry. _Remember your words Katniss, remember you training. Smile, make them remember you. _I start singing with my best voice. The moment I start I get another round of cheers but it soon dies off as they really start to listen.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**  
** She's going off about something that you said**  
** She doesn't get your humour like I do**

** I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night**  
** I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**  
** And she'll never know your story like I do**

** But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**  
** She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**  
** Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**  
** That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

** If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**  
** Been here all along so why can't you see?**  
** You belong with me**  
** You belong with me**

** Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**  
** I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**  
** Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself**  
** Hey isn't this easy?**

** And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**  
** I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**  
** You say you find I know you better than that**  
** Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

** She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**  
** She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**  
** Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**  
** That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

** If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**  
** Been here all along so why can't you see? **  
** You belong with me**

** Standing by, waiting at your back door**  
** All this time how could you not know that?**  
** You belong with me**  
**You belong with me**

There are props and furniture on stage with me to make it look like I'm in a typical teenage girl's room. I dance around them like I'm singing to myself, thinking of Peeta the whole time. I make sure I smile, look at the crowd and be loud and clear as I sing.

** Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**  
** I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**  
** I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**  
** I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

** Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**  
** Been here all along so why can't you see?**  
** You belong with me**

** Standing by or waiting at your back door**  
** All this time how could you not know that**  
** You belong with me**  
** You belong with me**

** Have you ever thought just maybe**  
** You belong with me**  
** You belong with me**

As I end the roar of applause and cheering is phenomenal. I blush unintentionally earning a few laughs from the crowd. As the curtains close the cheers get louder. I'm escorted of the stage where the people who have already sang stand in their District sections. Some shoot me glares but I brush them off easily unable to wipe the smile plastered on my face. I wish Peeta had known this song was for him.

Gale POV

She walks onto the stage and everyone in the room screams and cheers. I see Peeta out of the corner of my eyes smiling to himself. I still can't believe it. I knew loads of people in school liked her but I never would've guessed Peeta. Katniss starts singing and everyone except me gasp and fall silent, smiling. Katniss is wearing denim dungarees with really geeky looking glasses. To my surprise though she looks pretty good in them. Her voice is still as outstanding as usual, making all the birds stop to listen like her father used to. The man who saved my own father. If only he was here now, he'd be the proudest man in Panem. I recognize the song and remember that Katniss never sings a song if it doesn't mean anything to her, could she like Peeta? My smile grows.

"She is so amazing!" Says Clove astonished.

"Wow." Says Madge.

"Shhhh, save it for after, I can't hear her when you talk." Says Johanna. The boys chuckle and we carry on watching. Katniss finishes and blushes furiously, I laugh. Typical Katniss. The curtains then close and she is out of sight. The cheer we hear through the tv is so much louder than the previous ones and the judges are all smiling. She actually has a chance at this. Everyone turns to each other and start to talk.

"OH MY GOD!" Says Clove again. Annie laughs.

"Ha ha I heard her last week and you didn't, but yeah she is. I'm glad she agreed to do it." Annie says.

"She never used to sing in public back in 11, it used to be just to Prim and very occasionally Gloss, Cash and I. I'm really surprised she did." I say.

"I didn't expect that though." Says Marvel. This carries on for ages until Finnick appears on stage. Annie starts screaming her lungs off make the rest of us cover our ears.

"SHUT UP ANNIE!" Shouts Johanna and she calms down looking upset. Madge crawls over to her and hugs her.

"She didn't mean it." She whispers. I'll be honest, she's growing on me. Maybe going to Prom with her isn't that bad. Finnick starts singing. His voice is actually very good. He flashes his smile all through his performance melting hundreds of girl's hearts on the spot I assume. He is sitting in the middle of the stage on a stool strumming away at a guitar.

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**  
** I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**  
** I fell right through the cracks**  
** and now I'm trying to get back**  
** Before the cool done run out**  
** I'll be giving it my bestest**  
** Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**  
** I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

** I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
** It cannot wait, I'm yours**

** Well open up your mind and see like me**  
** Open up your plans and damn you're free**  
** Look into your heart and you'll find love love love**  
** Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me**  
** A la peaceful melodies**  
** It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love**

** So I won't hesitate no more, no more **  
** It cannot wait I'm sure**  
** There's no need to complicate **  
** Our time is short**  
** This is our fate, I'm yours**

** I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**  
** And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**  
** But my breath fogged up the glass**  
** And so I drew a new face and laughed**  
** I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason**  
** To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons**  
** It's what we aim to do**  
** Our name is our virtue**

** I won't hesitate no more, no more **  
** It cannot wait I'm sure**  
** No need to complicate **  
** Our time is short**  
** It can not wait, I'm yours**

** Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me**  
** Open up your plans and damn you're free**  
** Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**  
** Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me**  
** A la one big family **  
** It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love**

** I won't hesitate no more**  
** Oh no more no more no more**  
** It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure**  
** There's no need to complicate**  
** Our time is short**  
** This is our fate, I'm yours**

** No I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
** This cannot wait I'm sure**  
** There's no need to complicate **  
** Our time is short**  
** This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours**

I'm guessing this song was for Annie, and she sure does know it. I look at her and see her in tears. Happy tears. Madge is by her side once again hugging her. I look at Madge's hair blond and glowing in the dim light. Her lips look soft and eyes look like blue jewels. Someone snaps their fingers in front of my face and I come back to earth. I notice Madge staring at me blushing. I turn to Peeta and see him smirking at me. My face goes hot.

"Thanks man." I mutter. Peeta nods his head and focuses back onto the tv.

**Hope that was okay, next chapter is part 3 and will be up this weekend (lets see how my updating plan works out!) How was it? Constructive criticism? What would you like to see happen in the future? Likes and dislikes? Leave a review if you can :) **

** I saw Brave yesterday, I recommend it! More and more people are getting cast for Catching Fire, aaargh this is soo exciting, I'll sum the actors up once they've all been announced. x  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Finnick POV

I must say, my performance went great. When I finished singing the crowds went wild. I had given my best smile and people cheered even more. What can I say! But in truth that performance was all for my love. The one who is currently sitting in Madge's house watching tv. The one who understands me and loves me for who I am. The one who captured  
my heart and soul. The one.

When the curtains closed I see Katniss and three others, Harry, Rupert and Katie all standing in the District 12 zone. I reach them and pull Katniss in for a hug. Everyone congratulates me on how I did and I congratulate them back. As we watch other singers go we make comments of how good they are and how much of a threat they could be to us. One by one people walk on and off the stage until there is no one left to go. After a long time Claudius Templesmith announces a break which if we were watching tv means that it would be time for advertisements. They never really interested me with their latest capitol foods or stupid sales in capitol shops. Cinna joins us a minute later followed by Wiress, Lenny and Ginger. Next round you had to sing with someone from your own district. We won't find out who that someone is until the actual performance. Cinna holds out a hat with 8 slips of paper inside. They are our next songs.

"Right, in a moment I will ask each one of you to select a piece of paper. There are 8 slips in here and 4 different songs, meaning two for each. When you get your song you are to tell no one what you have unless it's your stylist. I can grantee that you will all have heard of each song."

Katniss picks first, then me, then the others. I open my slip and read which song I will be singing. It is one that I have definitely heard of and sung before. The words actually have a meaning and melody actually sounds great. Now my only worry is who I'm singing with. We are whisked away to a private room to get ready, the boys separated form the girls. The only thing I need are my change of clothes and song lyrics so I can go over them.

Katniss POV

I tell Cinna my song and he rushes away to get my next outfit. While I wait for him to return Ginger straightens my hair flat out and ties it up in a tight ponytail not leaving a hair out of place. When he's done Cinna reappears and thanks Ginger for having done my hair. He reveals a dress for under the plastic covering but before I can inspect it he shoves me behind a curtain to put it on. A minute later I come out and see Cinna with tears in his eyes as he looks at me. Before he lets me look in the mirror he sits me down in a chair and does my make up. He dips the little makeup brush into dark grey powder and applies it to my eyes again and again darkening it in with some black or lightening it with some white. He takes out a stick of lipstick and twists it so the colour shows. I cover my lips shaking my head quickly.

"No way." I say looking at the luminous pink stick in Cinna's hand. He groans with pleasing eyes.

"Please. I've never used it before and you'd be perfect for it." He pleads. The colour stands out like a sore thumb and almost hurts your eyes, that's how bright it is. I shake my head again, determined.

"No way, choose something else. There's no way you're putting something as bright as _that _on my lips." She says. He sighs and narrows his eyes.

"Fine." He says and puts the stick back into the vanity case holding all the makeup. Seconds later he takes out a clear lip gloss and looks at me questioningly. I nod my head as to say the gloss is fine and he applies it to my lips. He puts the gloss down and I hear someone gasp behind me. A girl who's name I think is Isabelle walks up to Cinna and stands next to him looking at me.

"You look amazing." She says. I give her a small smile of course unsure if he's being serious after all I still hadn't seen myself yet. She gives me a small smile and walks away. Cinna grabs both of my shoulders and spins me round to face the mirror covered in a sheet of black material hiding my reflection. He lifts it up and comes back to my side.

I step forward and gasp. I take my dress in, black and navy as night and as unique as a flower. My dress is short at the front revealing my legs and knees and gets longer and longer as it nears the back, letting the black and navy flowing material trail along ground behind me. The top part is tight fitting and strapless hugging my breasts and waist and letting my curves show, covered in black and navy sparkles. When it gets to the waist it puffs out into the beautiful uneven material. The black and navy material over lap each other, blending together perfectly. I adore this dress. I turn my head slightly to inspect my hair and see an extremely straight and long ponytail at the back of my head. Cinna sees me smiling.

"I take that, that smile means you like it?" He says, face glowing with happiness. I turn to look at him and nod, giggling. The sound was almost alien to me.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you." I say but he shakes his head chuckling.

"No. Thank YOU for being so beautiful." He says. Umm, okay! That was unexpected. I'm sure it's just the heat getting to him. The girls stay separated from the boys for ages, the three girls disappearing one by one. When it's just me and Cinna left I start fidgeting.

"Remember your training. Do you want to go over your words?" I nod and start singing to him. His foot keeping the slow beat, his head going up and down while he listens to me intently. When I finish he reassures me that I will be fine and I am called up. Cinna escorts me to the side of the stage and tells me he'll meet me when I'm done. I nod and wait to be instructed to go on stage.

The curtains stage are still closed as I walk onto the stage. I find that the stage has been divided in two by another curtain, my half and I'm guessing my singing partner's half which is currently being hidden behind the tall blue velvet material. There is a stool in the middle of my section which I make my way to and sit, my legs crossed being careful to not to sit how I normally would as dresses tend to be revealing when you sit. I wait for the music to start, knowing and loving this song so much has it's advantages, I just hope my singing partner knows it just as well.

**I find the map and draw a straight line**  
** Over rivers, farms, and state lines**  
** The distance from 'A' to where you'd be**  
** It's only finger-lengths that I see**  
** I touch the place where I'd find your face**  
** My fingers in creases of distant dark places**

The voice I hear is familiar. Low and clear, strong yet soft. My lips twitch up as if I am hearing right, Finnick is at the other side of that curtain. I may be wrong though but I strongly doubt it.

** I hang my coat up in the first bar**  
** There is no peace that I've found so far**  
** The laughter penetrates my silence**  
** As drunken men find flaws in science**

** Their words mostly noises**  
** Ghosts with just voices**  
** Your words in my memory**  
** Are like music to me**

** I'm miles from where you are,**  
** I lay down on the cold ground**  
** I, I pray that something picks me up**  
** And sets me down in your warm arms**

** After I have travelled so far**  
** We'd set the fire to the third bar**  
** We'd share each other like an island**  
** Until exhausted, close our eyelids**  
** And dreaming, pick up from**  
** The last place we left off**  
** Your soft skin is weeping**  
** A joy you can't keep in**

The curtain between me and the boy who I think is Finnick drops to reveal Finnick smiling and singing at the same time. I smile back at him and try to concentrate on my words. Finnick and I both walk towards each other and he grabs my hand. We turn to the audience who are loving our performance and sing our hearts out.

** I'm miles from where you are,**  
** I lay down on the cold ground**  
** And I, I pray that something picks me up**  
** and sets me down in your warm arms**

** I'm miles from where you are,**  
** I lay down on the cold ground**  
** and I, I pray that something picks me up**  
** and sets me down in your warm arms**

We end our song with huge smiles and look at each other as the curtains close. When we are sure none of the audience can see us Finnick picks me up and twirls me around, both of us puts me down and we walk off the stage. We are welcomed by Wiress, Lenny and Ginger congratulating us. Wiress pulls me to the side. I seem to be getting pulled to the side a lot here.

"Katniss, are you ready to meet the girls you're going to be singing with next? They're already sung and are waiting for you." She says with a hand on my shoulder.

"Do I not get a break?" I ask. Surely I should get one. She shakes her head.

"Well you're supposed to be bonding so you know what you're going to be doing. You know, sort out your dance moves and stuff." She says. I sigh and nod. She leads me into a small room where there are two girls around my age laughing. Wiress nudges me in the shoulder and wishes me luck. I introduce myself to their smiling faces and they introduce themselves back.

The first girl tells me her name is Sasha. She has silky long dark brown hair that goes down to her lower back, around my length and is slightly more tanned then the other girl and I. The second girl informs me that her name is Heather. Her hair is bright orange, clearly bleached and has big brown eyes. All three of us are around the same height and are just about as skinny as each other. Making people like me was always a struggle but I got there in the end if they made a big effort as well. In this case they did. They talked the whole time, all I needed to do was say a couple of 'yup's' or nod my head and they were content.  
We get ushered to the makeover room and are welcomed by a tall skinny man and two plump ladies smiling at us. We get told our song and get given dance moves to do at particular spots in the chorus.

"During the verses you can do whatever you want but just remember these moves. I'll get your clothes, sizes 10, right?" Sasha and Heather nod their heads so I do too hoping we're the same size.

"Right, for this song we're thinking bright and colourful." Great. "Bright makeup, clothes and personalities." Great. "I'll get you as bright and colourful as possible and really get you in the song's spirit." He instructs. Great fucking great. She grunts as she is sat down by one of the plump ladies. Her hair is so curly and purple that bright and 'colourful' must be her specialty. I don't even bother looking at myself in the mirror while she worked away at my face, removing the already existing make up up and applying a new layer, some purple here, pink there, orange up here and yellow up there. She takes out a lipstick and as she twists it out I see that horrible bright pink colour come into view. I can't argue though, it'll just end up worse. As the plump lady put the lipstick on me, I felt my lips twitch as the colour covered my lips. She also undoes my beautiful ponytail and does it her own way. Without looking up I notice my hair resting on my shoulders wavy, almost curly. The tall skinny man calls for our attention and hands us our outfits. I take mine from his grasp, my mouth hanging open.

"Don't try and argue yourself out of this, it's either this or naked. Which do you prefer?" I glare at him almost growling until Sasha grabs my arm and drags me and heather to the changing room. There's only one.

"We're all girls right, we can all change at the same time." I look at the two of them and follow them in, clothes in hand. We start changing, making some small talk.

"So what District are you two from?" Heather asks.

"12." I say.

"5, you?" Says Sasha.

"2." Says Heather. I take my top off and notice Sasha staring at me. I feel my face burning up.

"You see, that's how skinny I want to be." She says pointing at me. Heather turns and looks as well. I look down at my body past my bra. You could see see the outline of my ribs. There's nothing attractive about that. Looking like me just shows what it's like when your parents disappear, a dead dad and well, a lifeless mother.

"Your so skinny and yet you have quite big boobs." My face heats up more and more as this awkward conversation went on. "Their not fake are they?" Asks Sasha pointing to my breasts. I shake my head looking down and putting on the shirt I was given as quickly as I could.

"You know, your body is like, perfect." Says a topless Heather. "Amazing figure, boobs, long legs, beautiful hair. I mean, look at me." She says pointing to her own boby.

"No way, you look great too, look at me, you can't say my body is attractive." Says Sasha. Taking her top off and showing herself.

"No, you look fab." Says Heather. I was never good at this stuff. Clothes bored me to death, beauty and perfection as well.

"Do you have a boyfriend Katniss?" Asks Sasha looking over at me, Heather doing the same.

"Eh no." I say unsure. They both gasp loudly.

"WHAT?!" They exclaim. I smile.

"I don't have a boyfriend, why do you?" She says. Heather nods.

"Yeah, I do. Katniss, there must be someone. No one as pretty as you should be single. People must flirt with you all the time." She says shocked. An image of Peeta flashes through my mind.

"No not really..." I trail off. I look in the changing room mirror when I am done changing I look at my clothes and make up on me for the first real time. Urgh, could I look any slutier? I have a white shirt tucked into high waisted mini dark blue shorts. My hair down and curled, eye make up all different colours and as she had dreaded that bright luminous pink lipstick Cinna had tried to put on me earlier. I had little green converse on with a pair of long white socks that went up to my knees. I looked way to colourful for my liking. I was arguing with myself on whether to wipe it all off and see if it could go on unnoticed but thought better of it. Putting myself through another torturous make up session would be hell. All three of us go out of the changing room and stand. Awkwardly as the tall skimpy man raves about how good they look. I beg to differ. We are set free from that little makeover room and are told to wait near the stage wing, staying together at all times. Out of the corner of my eyes i see a dashing guy with bleach blond hair looking at me. I turn my head fully to get a better look at him and see a very familiar face.

"Gloss." I breathed out, a smile plastered onto my face. His expression mirroring mine, he walks over to me and takes me into his arms and kisses my forehead.

"Katniss." He says my name repeatedly as he releases me from his arms holding me at arms length. "Woow, look at you, it feels like an eternity since we've seen each other! To be honest I wasn't expecting you to have changed that much, really? Mini-shorts and bright pink lipstick?!" I laugh and hug him again.

"I've missed you." I whisper. He hugs me tighter.

"I've missed you too, more than you know. It was so weird not having you around. I'm having to hang with the guys I used to hang out with before I met you and Gale, remember Chaff?" He says and I nod, still smiling. Some boys behind him start calling him over and he makes a face. Still hugging me he whispers into my ear.

"God, I don't want to go..." I look at the group of boys spotting Finnick among them.

"Are they your group?" I ask and he nods into my hair. "You know Finnick?" He nods again. "Well he's a good guy, he's one of my closest friends in 12 now." I say.

"Seems a bit cocky though." He says.

"Yeah, well that's just who he is, you get used to it." I say. The boys behind Gloss shout him over again, louder. "Gloss go. I'll talk to you later." I say he nods and kisses me on the cheek and lets me go.

"See you Kat." I smile and we both go back to our own groups. Sasha and Heather look at me smiling. After a moment of silence and smiling I snap.

"What? Why are you both smiling at me?" I ask annoyed. Their smiles grow.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Asks Heather. It takes me a minute to figure out who she's talking about.

"Who? Gloss? No way, he's an old friend." I say back defensively. All they do is keep smiling. 5 group performances later we're up. I know the moves, I know my words. Am I really going to dance around on tv with so little clothing? I didn't really have a choice though. I'm going to have to do it. I look back at Finnick and Gloss, they were supposed to be going after us, they see me and both give me reassuring smiles then carry on with their conversation. _Breath Katniss._ I step onto the stage following my two group partners, the curtains still closed. Then the music starts and the curtains open. Great, Peeta will have to see me like this, how embarrassing.

**Katniss - Woah… yeah yeah yeah**  
**Sasha - Heather!**  
**Heather -Rip…**  
**Sasha - Whatever man, everyone does that ad-lib… ha!**  
**Heather - Now girls, what we gonna call these guys that don't like it?  
**** Katniss - The Waste Men!**

**Katniss -You can adore me on Sunday, as Sunday's my only day off**  
** You know that I don't wanna hang with no stranger.**  
** After I'm done I want gone, but I have to say**  
** All your chocolate got me meltin' baby,**  
** Got me meltin', oh my days, yeah!**  
** Let me give you double helpings, you'll be screaming**  
** Baby baby baby baby… uh uh!**

**All - Oh oh oh, turn it up and I'll go**  
** Cause I won't need you no more (no!)**  
** Your place, fine but I ain't got the time**  
** Why don't you hurry up, yeah hurry up, yeah hurry up!**  
**Love me…**

**Sasha - You better call your friend Johnny, you wanna hope he's in town**  
** Cause you know when you blow that I don't want no… d-d-d-d-danger!**  
** Without him it ain't going down, but I have to say…**  
** Milky bar kid got me melting**  
** Sugar with that geek chic all the way**  
**Do your thing and don't be speaking not unless it's dirty, dirty filthy dirty!**

**All - Oh oh oh, turn it up and I'll go**  
** Cause I won't need you no more (no!)**  
** You play fine but I ain't got the time**  
** Why don't you hurry up, yeah hurry up, yeah hurry up!**  
**Love me…**

Sasha starts rapping, and to my surprise she's actually okay at it, The dance moves still going, spinning and walking across the stage.

**Sasha -It's Sashie!**  
** Listen…**  
** I don't know what you take me as**  
** But it's obvious your girlfriend's got you gassed**  
** I've spent most my life chasing.**  
** Now I'm tired,**  
** So we gonna have to make this fast!**

**Heather -Second door, hit the e-bray**  
** The D fiver, we're gonna make a freaky tale,**  
** kiss me off right here**  
** I'm a freak but hey,**  
** with a god, I'ma leash ya tail**  
** Am at least let's say,**  
** Matter of fact, I'd rather…**  
** To deal with another basket case**  
** Ah what a waste of a fat booty!**  
**I used to bag her when**

I start walking towards Sasha while my rapping comes out of my mouth rather smoothly.

**Katniss - Listen mate, I don't mean to brag**  
** I'm telling you I'ma be the best you've had**  
** So let's roll! Don't be taking your time**  
** Get it up, poke it in, blow my mind!**  
** Blow my mind...  
Sasha - ****And the rest - explicits!**  
**Katniss - Sashie!**  
**Ha-ha I'm joking you know I don't do -!**

**All - Oh oh oh, turn it up and I'll go**  
** Cause I won't need you no more (no!)**  
** Your place, fine but I ain't got the time**  
**Why don't you hurry up, yeah hurry up, yeah hurry up!**

**Heather - Where's the music gone?**  
**All - Love me…**

**Katniss - Why don't you…**  
**Love me**  
**Ohhh**

**Sasha - Hey Diddle Diddle, my cat needs a fiddle!**

We finish off striking a pose and wait for the curtains to close. The applause is three of us look at each other and start laughing. That went better than I thought it would! When we reach the side of the stage I swap my phone number with the two girls still giggling slightly. Gloss and Finnick's group takes the stage, I turn around and give them a thumbs up. In no time the curtains open suddenly and they start singing. Finnick singing first.

**You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
**  
Someone pulls at my arm and turns me round preventing me from watching Finnick's performance.

"No time! No time! Come quickly. We need to get you ready for your next song." Shouts Cinna. The next performance will be my last of the night. A duo with someone from another district. I say goodbye to Sasha and Heather and let myself be dragged to a changing room. I tell him to calm down but he just ignores me. He give me my song and the lyrics but I don't need them. My next song is one of my absolute favourites. The words, the rhythm and everything else about it is amazing. Cinna hands me a dress. I put it on quickly and head out to Cinna. He smiles at me making sure the mirror is hidden and does my make up. He is done quickly and then goes on to do my hair. He doesn't do much to it though. He straightens it out and makes it wavy rather than the curly hairstyle I was given for my last song. I stand up and He smiles from ear to ear. He uncovers the mirror and places me in front of it.

I am wearing a cream lace dress with a delicate pattern falling just above the knees. It hugs the top of my body and chest down to my waist, from the waist it goes out slightly at my hips and in again and is accompanied with cream colour stilettos. My hair is wavy and all pushed to one side placed over my left shoulder. I also have bright red lipstick and dark eyes to make my features more vibrant. I'm surprised I can actually walk in shoes this high, I never have before.

In the corner of the room where Finnick's clothes lie a phone starts ringing. Cinna lets me go and pick Finnick's phone up as I am ready already and I answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

" OOOOH MY GOOOD KATNISS!" Madge screams so loud that I have to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Umm, hi? How did you know it was me?" I ask laughing.

"Finnick just preformed so I kinda figured. I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" She says screaming again. I laugh.

"Madge, calm down! I know, but I didn't really have a choice..." I say.

"Peeta couldn't keep his eyes off the screen, it was hilarious! OW!" Says Madge. I blush and bite my lip and then laugh at the sound of Madge getting hit. Oh god! Cinna then reaches for the phone. I let him take it from me. He puts the phone up to his ear and starts talking.

"Sorry Madge but Katniss has to go. She'll call back later. Bye!" He says and before she can answer he hangs up. I stare at him with raised eyebrows. "What? All the groups are finished and you're one of the first ones to preform in the last round." He says innocently.

"What? No break? Again? That's not fair." I moan but He won't have any of it. He leads me back to the stage I was on a few minutes ago. I wait through a couple of performances until it's my turn again. The butterflies twirl around my stomach again but not as strongly as the previous times. I'm exhausted. _One last song, that's it._ As a pair finish off their song, a boy from 10 and a girl from 5 I stand in the stage wing by myself. A loud cheer erupts from the crowd, I have a feeling this competition is going to be very close. Curtains closed I stay at the wing. The music starts and I then walk on singing like I did for my first song. I sing my first line while I walk to the center of the stage. Then coming out from the opposite curtain I see a smiling Gloss walking to me and holding my hand while singing.

Katniss -** I don't like walking around this old and empty house**  
Gloss -** So hold my hand; I'll walk with you, my dear**  
Katniss -** The stairs creak as I sleep; it's keeping me awake**  
Gloss -** It's the house telling you to close your eyes**  
Katniss -** Some days I can't even trust myself**  
Gloss -** It's killing me to see you this way**

Both -** 'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry**  
** Our bodies safe to shore**

He twirls me around the stage in time with the music, me smiling the whole time. All my nerves go away.

** Hey! Hey! Hey!**

He then hugs me from behind both of us facing the audience.

Katniss -** There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back**  
Gloss -** Well tell her that I miss our little talks**  
Katniss -** Soon it will all be over and buried without past**  
Gloss -** We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life and full of love**  
Katniss - **Some days, I feel like I'm wrong when I am right**  
Gloss - **Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear**

Both -** 'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry**  
** Our bodies safe to shore.**

He twrils me around one again.

** Hey!**  
** Don't listen to a word I say**  
** Hey!**  
** The screams all sound the same**  
** Hey!**

** Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry**  
** Our bodies safe to shore**

We both walk away from each other and walk to either side of the stage and face the stage wings closest to us.

Both -** You're gone, gone gone away; I watched you disappear**  
** All that's left is a ghost of you**  
** Now we're torn, torn, torn apart; there's nothing we can do**  
** Just let me go; we'll meet again soon**  
** Now wait, wait, wait for me; please hang around**  
** I'll see you when I fall asleep**

We walk back to each other meeting in the center of the stage.

** Hey!**  
** Don't listen to a word I say**  
** Hey!**  
** The screams all sound the same**  
** Hey!**

** Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry**  
** Our bodies safe to shore**

** Don't listen to a word I say**  
** Hey!**  
** The screams all sound the same**  
** Hey!**

** Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry**  
** Our bodies safe to shore**

** Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry**  
** Our bodies safe to shore**

** Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry**  
** Our bodies safe to shore**

The last three sentences he holds my hands and looks down at me, me looking back at him the same way. The song finishes and as the curtain closes we start smiling at each other. We head off to separate stage wings and I greet Cinna. He's crying and I ask him what's wrong.

"You- your sing-singing was so-so b-beautiful." He sniffs. I chuckle a bit and hug him. I'm glad I made him proud.

"Can I go back to the District 12 zone? I'm nackered." I say. He nods and accompanies me back. A short while after he rushes off again saying he has to meet all the others when they finish. It doesn't take long before I sit on the ground and feel my eyelids getting heavy.

Peeta POV

I watch Katniss perform dancing around with Gloss. My heart sinks. What was I thinking? _Get your head out of the clouds Peeta._ The big red curtains close and the next pair some on. Johanna gets up and moves to sit next to me. She wraps an arm around my shoulders, she must've seen my expression. Gale looks at me.

"You know, she doesn't love him." He start. I look at him puzzled. " Gloss I mean. That was absolutely ages ago. They figured they were better to be friends than in an actual relationship. You should just man up and ask her out dude. I just thought you should know, Katniss doesn't sing songs for no reason, they always mean something to her." He says. I feel a little bit of hope rise inside, she doesn't like Gloss. But the last thing he says catches me off guard. What was that supposed to mean?

Prom. That'll be a good time to ask her. Gale smiles at me and looks at Madge. You'd have to be blind to not see how much he likes Madge, probably what people think about me and Katniss. We watch the rest of the program. It's nearing around 2 in the morning now but we're still waiting to see Finnick perform, Annie won't shut up about it. I lean back into the couch closing my eyes. Katniss doesn't sing songs for no reason, I think back to all the songs she had sung. You Belong with me, Set Fir To The Third Bar... wait, You Belong With Me? Who could that have been for? Thoughts cross my mind of what it would be like if she had sung for me, but shrug it off. _Never._ I wonder what Katniss is doing...

**So yup, there it is! Turns out my 'Every weekend' thing didn't go too well so here is my final aim - to update every 1 - 2 weeks. That's a definite. **

**Thoughts? Likes? Dislikes? Constructive Criticism? Leave me a little review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I edited this chapter a bit, scrapped the bit where she cries and changed it. Also fixed spelling mistakes. Hope it's better!  
**

**Hello! Here is the update. Please R&R. I must say, this isn't my favourite chapter but hopefully it'll do. Thanks you for all the follows, favourites and of course your lovely reviews :) keep 'em coming! Oh and just to say, yes, Glimmer WILL be reappearing. The time is nigh! I just realized, I never replied to the reviews to chpt 14 *gasp* sorry! I reply to chpt 14 + 15 now :) Anyway...!**

**Peetabread 3: Here's your update, and yes I'm starting some Gadge aswell!  
Callista Wolfwood: Update!  
Sparklingjewel12: OMG are you psychic?! yeah, everybody loves a bit of Madge'ness!  
3r1ca98: You were right :)  
Kat: I can not thank you enough, you'll get a huge mention in the next chapter, that's where you helped me :) thank you! x  
Andrea Rosado: Yeah, I wanted people to get a hint, glad you figured it out :P  
I will be dauntless: I'm glad you like the songs, they're the ones I'm constantly listening to these days! And yup, I'll put a list up at the bottom.  
mizzrun: Of course! who doesn't like a bit of monsters and men?! :P  
rebma98: Glad you like it, Glimmer's coming back in the next chapter, we all love a bit of bitchiness :P  
MaidenAlice: I'll try to make it better, I was just trying to really focus on the comp :)  
Stark'sgirl: haha, i'm not that amazing! but thanks :D  
HungerGamesLoverXtreme:THAAANK YOU!  
Guest: thank you, I'm glad you like it  
suziqudus:haha thank you, I'm glad you liking it so much :P**

** - Jess x  
**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!  
**

Katniss POV

I'm guessing I had probably fallen asleep as when I wake you I am not hearing all the applause from the stage, the cheers and screams from the crowd, the voice of a person singing their hearts out. Instead I hear silence. I slowly open my eyes but am blinded by the sunlight coming into view so I close them shut again.  
I feel something warm against my body and someone's breath is tickling my ear. My eyes snap open, ignoring the bright sunlight as my eyes adjust. Without moving I take in my surroundings. I'm in a big sitting room with white walls and shiny white tiles on the floor. It would take a clueless person not to recognize Madge's sitting room. I see Finnick snoring away by my feet with Annie wrapped in his arms. Then I see Gale and Marvel, then Madge, Johanna and Clove. I see somebody's feet dangling off the side of the sofa opposite the one I'm on, the rest of this person's body covered by a blanket. I notice Cato's shoes by the leg of the sofa.

Then that leaves only one person... I turn my head gently only to see Peeta fast asleep next to me. His hand around my waist as if he's pulling me closer to him. I feel my cheeks start to burn and slowly wriggle my way out of his embrace. As much as I wanted to stay there in his protective arms my mind was thinking otherwise.

My feet reach out to the floor and I make my way to Madge's kitchen to make myself a cup of warm milk and sugar. As I walk to my destinations I notice I am still wearing the dress I had worn to sing with Gloss. Guilt surges through me, I never got the chance to say goodbye. I can feel the weight of the makeup still present on my face.  
I get to the kitchen and see one of Madge's kitchen staff. She smiles at me and I return a nod.

"Is it okay if I make myself some warm milk?" I ask making sure I am polite. Her smile widens.

"I could make if for you if you like ma'am." I scrunch up my face at what she calls me but let it pass. I shake my head.

"No it's okay. Thanks for offering though." I reply. She nods her head at me and walks out. Before she reaches the door though she turns around.

"You are a very talented singer you know. Good luck on your results." With that she walks away. Of course, the result were going to arrive in the post today. I check the time on the clock above the cooker. It reads 7am. Really? I would think I would've slept more. I shake my head, get a mug and start heating up some milk. The postman was probably not far away from home by now.

It's not long before I hear a loud cough behind me. Sipping at me warm milk, I turn around and see Johanna smiling at me. I give her a slight smile back and she starts making herself a cup of tea while I watch.

"Well done last night, you weren't that bad." She states. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Thanks." She looks at me. "How did I get here anyway?" I ask curiously. I still had no recollection of what happened after my performance with Gloss.

"Well apparently Finnick found you fast asleep in one of the makeover rooms or whatever. He didn't want to wake you up so he carried you to the train. Then Gale and Cato went to meet you at the train station and Gale drove you here and carried you inside. Simple as." She says stirring milk and sugar into her tea.

"Wh-who put me next to Peeta to sleep?" I ask quickly. That question has been bugging me for ages.

"Gale. Why? Do you have a problem with Peeta?" She asks harshly. I furrow my eyebrows.

"I never said that. I was just wondering." I glare at her. She smirks.

"Well you looked p-r-e-t-t-y comfortable together anyway..." I continue to glare at her unamused. We stand in silence for around ten minutes before we hear the door of the kitchen open again. The person's footsteps are loud and clumsy. Before I can register who it is Johanna speaks.

"Hey Peet. Sleep well?" She asks innocently. I feel like punching her in the face. I stare at Peeta waiting to hear his reply while my cheeks flush without permission. His bright blue eyes land on my dull grey ones and I watch as his cheeks darken a little. He looks down.

"Um, yeah I-I guess. Did you?" He looks at Johanna avoiding my eyes giving her a warning look before his expression returns to normal. A couple of awkward minutes later Johanna decides to retreat back into the living room. When she is gone, Peeta looks at me and smile apologetically. "Sorry about her. Jo's just being... well, Jo I suppose." He laughs at himself and the corner of my lips tilt up slightly.

"It's okay." I take a deep breath. "Peeta I-" I start not knowing how to continue. God, I suck at speeches. He shakes his head.

"No Katniss, I'm sorry. It's my fault." He says. Word find their own way out of my mouth before I can stop myself. Straight after, I regret every single one.

Peeta POV

Was now a good time to tell her? How would she react? I couldn't just go up to her and say 'Hello Katniss, I love you!' No way! I open my mouth to speak again but she beats me to it. "How about we just pretend it didn't happen?" She says. My eyes widen. She didn't feel the same way. She's looking at me, waiting for my next move. I can't show my emotions though. She doesn't like me. Anger, rejection, sadness, useless. I lick my lips and swallow the hard lump in my throat. But I have to ask.

"You minded that much?" I blurt out. I had to know. What was I doing wrong? Her eyes soften and she shakes her head.

"Peeta," she sighs, her eyes closing and her free hand reaches up to rub her forehead. "It's not that I minded..." she trails off. Well that's reassuring! "I-I'm just not sure of just," she waves her hand in the air. "This." I can tell she isn't sure of what to say so I decide to make a move. I take a couple of steps towards her until were face to face. Her beautiful silver eyes, wide staring up at me.

"Please Katniss. Just tell me what you feel." I whisper making sure our eye contact doesn't break. I'm surprised when she puts down her mug and takes both of my hands into her's. Unsure of what she is doing, I do nothing but watch her in confusion. She looks like she's at war with herself.

She takes a sharp breath and before I can register anything I feel her warm lips push up against mine. My shock only last a couple of seconds before I kiss her back. Her lips seem to fit perfectly with mine. I take in her smell, fresh like a flower, her softness, her warmth... I savor this moment until she pulls away. And looks at me shocked. Our first kiss. She looks away and cover her mouth with her hand. I feel a smile stretch across my face.

"That was on you mind?!" I ask unable to get my expression back to normal. However she does not look up. When she does she looks like she has just been slapped in the face and rushes out of the room before I can say anything else. I feel my face become sad and my heart beat slows. What?

Katniss POV

Aaaaargh! What the hell was that?! Yes it felt heavenly but, what. The. Fuck? What came over me? I just ruined everything. As I walk out silently into the hall I feel As if my face has frozen into a state of shock. I bump into something hard and manage to keep myself up from falling. I look at Finnick and when he notices my state he takes me into his arms and asks me the very question I had been trying to figure out.

"What happened?"

I look at him silently. "I-I, I just kissed Peeta." I say still unable to get myself back to normal. He hugs me tighter. When he pulls out I see him smiling. I don't know why though, something about his smile somehow comforts me.

"How is that bad?" He asks. I stare at him for a minute. Could he not tell? Could he not see how I feel? Could he not understand?

"I've ruined everything." I say matter of factly. "I'm such an idiot. He's going to think I'm throwing myself at him." He shakes his head. "I want to go home. " I whisper into his chest. He nods and goes away into the living room while I stay in the hall too ashamed. I over hear Finnick.

"Hey guys, Katniss and I are heading off home." He says.

"Oh, you're going now?" Replies Madge.

"Yeah, we're off, see you later. Katniss says bye and will be at Annie's at 5. See you all at Prom!" With a wave we walk out of the door and go home. While we walk Finnick interviews me on what exactly happened. I tell him and he says everything is okay and that it'll all be worked out at Prom. Urgh god, I had forgotten about Prom.

When Finnick and I arrive home. When we get to his post box stoop and look at it. I leave him there and go to mine a few meters away. We both stand looking at our post box and Finnick nods and we both take out a shiny gold envelope. We open it at the same time and read them silently and slowly. I read all of my results from, a different one for each of the judges the 5 judges.

_Katniss Everdeen. Congratulations._

_Solo,_

_Singing/performance: 10 8 9 10 9_

_District Duo,_

_Singing/performance: 10 10 10 8 9_

_Group,_

_Singing/performance: 8_

_Duo,_

_Singing/performance: 10 9 10 10 10_

_Overall: 39 35 36 37 36  
_

_See group leader for District position._

_Your Sincerely,_

_The Capitol._

I look up and see Finnick staring at me smiling. I run up to him with my letter and hug him revealing my scores he tells me his. Turns out he got 40, 32, 31, 37, 38 overall. We congratulate each other and go to Cinna's. I feel as if I should go in and see Prim but Finnick urges me to go to see Cinna straight away. I give in and we speed walk to the school. We walk straight in and to the music room. When we enter we see 4 of the other singers and Cinna on front of them with a letter in his hand. We both walk up to him and wait for him to tell us what we got. Instead he hands us the letter and we read it, skimming through the start and focusing on the end.

_We would like to announce that District 12 came 4th. Congratulations and keep reaching for gold. Good luck next year._

_ Your Sincerely, _

_The Capitol._

I look up at Cinna. He smiles and holds out his hand. I give him my results and he looks them over. When he finished he congratulates me. He then goes over Finnick's results. By then everyone has arrived and read the official result. "I just want to say, Congratulations to all of you. I am extremely proud of all of you. Yes, 4th isn't 1st but it is good enough for me. I will come up with a prise of my own to you all as a thank you. Also, you may keep all the clothes you were given to wear, as a present from you stylist, hairdresser and make-up artist." I try to argue but he ignores my remarks. I will never even wear them again, then again, Prim might be a little more happy... "Now come 'ere." Cinna holds his arms out and we all have a group hug filled will giggles and little 'Congratulations'. I can say for sure, I am happy I agreed to do the competition.

**The competition songs...**

**You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift  
**

**I'm Your's - Jason Mraz  
**

**Set Fire To The Third Bar - Snow Patrol feat. Martha Wainwright  
**

**Love Me - Stooshe feat. Travie NcCoy  
**

**Little Talks - Of Monsters an Men. I got their album at the weekend, I recommend it -it's AH-MA-ZING!  
**

**Leave a review. Likes? Criticism? ideas? leave a little note :) Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
